The Lion King lll: Niru's Journey
by AaronAirG
Summary: Kiara and Kovu have brought peace as the pridelanders and outlanders become one. Now they must take the throne as their son is born. But the peace doesn't last long as Kovu's father returns to take back his son. Kidnapped the pride rushes to rescue their king, but is captured. Now it up to the prince and his friends to defeat their enemy and rescue their pride.
1. Prologue: My Place Next to You

Prologue: My Place is Next to You

Pride Rock was rejoiceful once again as the former outsiders had now joined Simba's Pride, and everyone realized the truth Kiara had spoken to them. "We are one." Kiara and Kovu had brought peace to the pride and the Pridelands. Knowing that the Circle of Life never ends, Kiara found out she was soon to have a cub to be the heir to their kingdom. Rafiki knew Kiara had proved herself a wise princess, and it was time for her to become the new queen of Pride Rock. Along with her loving and devoted mate, Kovu, everyone watched as the sun set that night, and Simba and Nala stepped down from their positions King and Queen. The next morning, before dawn, the animals of the Pridelands gathered once again to watch the sun rise on Pride Rock and Kiara and Kovu proudly embark to the top. Once they reached the pinnacle of Pride Rock, Kovu and Kiara looked at each other, smiled, and roared for their new kingdom. The animals, in return, cheered and jumped for joy for their new King and Queen. Cheering, they bowed to Queen Kiara and King Kovu. Then Kovu turned and nuzzled Kiara, and the two of them nuzzled lovingly for a moment before turning back to look out at their New Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 1: The Miracle of Pride and Joy

A few months later, Kiara gave birth to a cub. A few other lionesses in the pride also had cubs, including Vitani. Kovu lay next to Kiara as they both nuzzled their new son. He was a soft orange color like Kiara, and had Kovu's nose and eye color. He also had a tiny marking where his mane would grow on his head, and it was a lighter color than Kovu's mane. They decided to name their small prince Niru.

A few minutes later, Rafiki arrived atop of Pride Rock, with his new assistant and niece, Reekyo. She bowed kindly to King Kovu and Queen Kiara, and then held Rafiki's walking stick for him. Rafiki gave Kovu a friendly hug, and Kovu lead him to Kiara and Niru. They all smiled down at Niru who was staring up at them, blinking sleepily. Kiara nuzzled his tummy ever so softly and he smiled and batted her muzzle with his tiny paw. Kovu also nuzzled his son, who happily nuzzled back. Rafiki nodded to Reekyo and she handed him a gourd from his walking stick. He cracked it open and gently made a mark on the new prince's forehead. Then he gently picked him up and carried him up to the edge of Pride Rock. Kiara and Kovu followed him, and when they were all at the edge, Rafiki majestically yet gently thrust Prince Niru up for the entire kingdom to see. The elephants, monkeys, and all the animals of the Pridelands shouted and cheered joyfully for Prince Niru. They all knew now that the Pride was reunited once and for all, and Niru would be the future king of the peaceful pride. Kiara and Kovu smiled up at their new son, and looked out proudly across their New Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 2: Baby Steps

The first week of living, baby Niru spent his days drinking his mother's warm, sweet milk, sleeping, and cuddling with his parents. Kiara and Kovu were so amazed and proud of their new son. Niru was a beautiful golden-orange color like Kiara, with Kovu's bright green eyes and same shaped nose, only in a lighter shade, along with a small reddish-brown marking on his head where his mane tuft would begin to grow. Niru had the curiosity and playfulness of his mother, and his father's coordination and keen sense of hunting. Of course these traits couldn't be demonstrated yet for a month or two. However, only Kiara and Kovu could see this perfect blend of traits that had been passed onto Niru. Being a new mother, Kiara was as proud and excited as ever about raising her and Kovu's son with her beloved mate.

During the second week, Niru began to yearn to move around more. The first week he had enjoyed the warm, tingling, soothing motion of his mother's wet tongue bathing him, but now he was getting just a little antsy. The first time in the late morning on the Monday of the second week, Kiara was gently nuzzling and cooing at her son. Niru, enjoying the soothing noises, giggled and pawed at Kiara. Kiara beamed at her beautiful, innocent son, and purred happily.

Just then Nala gently and slowly approached her daughter. "Kiara," she said in a soft, warm tone.

"Mom," Kiara looked over at her and smiled.

"How are you both doing?" Nala asked.

"Couldn't be better," Kiara grinned.

"Wonderful. I'm so proud of you, Kiara. We all are," Nala said scanning the rejoined pride. "Especially your father," Nala said looking at Simba as he was talking to Timon and Pumbaa nearby under a small tree.

Simba's back was turned to Kiara as Timon and Pumbaa would occasionally peek at Kiara and Nala, trying to get a glimpse of Niru again, since they hadn't seen him since his presentation a week ago. At the presentation, as they sat off to the side as usual to watch Rafiki's hands were obscuring most of Niru's profile and the cub had his head turned to look around at everything below him as he was in the air. That's when Mufasa and the great kings of the past smiled down on the new heir to the Pridelands and shone their warm rays of sunlight down on Niru, which made it too bright for poor Timon and Pumbaa to see the cub's face. Since Rafiki only held him up for about five minutes before taking him down, Kiara, Kovu, and Reekyo, and Kovu crowded on each side, so Timon and Pumbaa couldn't see the new prince up close. Then Rafiki handed him back to Kiara to be fed and go to sleep, and to spend time with his parents. Well, after a week of solitude in cave, Kiara finally came outside with her new prince.

Simba, not wanting to invade his daughter's space, seeing that she was now a mother. He remembered when Kiara was born and the mother instinct that Nala demonstrated. Now that Vitani had cubs too, twins in fact, he had seen her give a warning growl to Timon and Pumbaa when she saw them sneaking around too close to her and her nursing cubs.

"I'm tellin' ya Simba, she's gonna get mad if she sees us spying on her and the kid," Timon said nervously.

"Yeah, Nala told us mommy lionesses are very protective of their cubs, especially when they're first born. They're so cute and tiny like Queen Kiara's little, uh," Pumbaa tried to remember which gender cub Kiara had.

"Little guy, Pumbaa," Timon reminded him, accenting the word "guy."

"Oh yeah," Pumbaa nodded. Then a confused look came over his face. "Wait, then what's his name?"

Timon sighed, a bit annoyed. "Ask Simba."

Simba smiled at Pumbaa and nodded as he spoke. "His name is Niru."

Then he looked over at Nala and saw her talking to Kiara, while Kiara was feeding Niru. He caught a glimpse of his grandson's tiny golden-orange tail sticking out from the side of Kiara's leg.

"So, when Niru's done eating will you be ready to introduce him to your father?" Nala asked smiling.

Kiara looked at Niru as he breathed rapidly through his nose while trying to get as much milk as he could. He was definitely growing stronger. Kiara gave a small laugh at her son and looked back at her mom.

"Of course Daddy can come. Just let me clean Niru's muzzle first," she giggled.

"Ok, I'll go tell your father," Nala gave a small laugh and bent down to give Kiara a quick nuzzle before heading over to Simba.

Simba looked up eagerly at Nala as Pumbaa and Timon, who were arguing about something, stopped when Nala appeared in front of them.

"Well?" Simba asked.

Nala raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Yes," she nodded.

Simba's face lit up. Then he turned to his buddies. "Timon, maybe you and Pumbaa should stand behind me in case Kiara doesn't feel ready to introduce Niru to you yet," Simba advised.

"Yikes!" Timon shivered. "Sure thing, Simba," Timon said tiptoeing behind him.

As Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa slowly approached Kiara, their excitement and nervousness built inside, causing their legs to tremble slightly with every step. Simba stood to the side of his daughter respectively, and smiled nervously and excitedly at her as Timon and Pumbaa struggled to get a glimpse of the cub from behind Simba without upsetting anyone, specifically Kiara.

"Daddy," Kiara breathed as her eyes looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're here," she smiled, reaching up to embrace him.

Simba was overjoyed to hear his daughter's voice and see her face again. One week had seemed like a month to him. But that didn't matter now; all that mattered was he was with his daughter and that she was happy and well, not to mention that he was about to meet his first and only grandson. As he immediately came close to embrace her, all his worrying that had built up in him through the past week flooded out of his mind.

When they were done nuzzling, Kiara smiled at her father lovingly and sighed happily. Then she shifted her paws gently and carefully as not to disturb Niru, who had just nodded off into a nap. She looked her son over for a moment and then looked back up at Simba and asked, "Would you like to personally meet your new grandson?" she beamed.

Simba felt relieved and excited at the same time. He was going to personally closely look upon his first and only grandson. "Nothing would make me happier," he whispered.

Kiara grinned and then gently and carefully bent her head down to the small golden-orange ball of fur in her arms and gave it a soft, warm lick. Much like Simba had done as a baby, Niru turned his head to look up at his mom and spotted Simba gazing proudly and amazed upon him. Knowing this was someone new that kind of resembled his mother and father, Niru wanted to get a better view of Simba, so he turned onto his back and stared up curiously at Simba.

"Daddy, this your grandson, Niru. Niru, this is your grandpa Simba," Kiara introduced in a soft tone.

Simba's gaze was attached to his grandson, taking in every detail the cub possessed and all his features, his coat, paws, and tiny nose and eyes; the beautiful, innocent look on his face and the purity that radiated from the small cub's body. It was a gift, a treasure, a blessing—one that Simba would celebrate and watch over and love forever.

Kiara saw her father experience the same emotions and thoughts she had just a week ago, when she first looked upon her son when he was born.

"Daddy," she whispered blinking slowly.

"Kiara?" he asked warmly.

"I feel and see them in him, too," Kiara whispered.

"Oh Niru," Simba inhaled and sighed deeply, enjoying the moment he was in.

Kiara remembered Timon and Pumbaa. "Timon, Pumbaa, it's alright. You can come see Niru if you like," she said motioning them over with her neck.

The two friends' faces lit up.

"Come on, Pumbaa, we got a cub to meet," Timon exclaimed and trotted over to Kiara and Niru on the opposite side from Simba.

Timon and Pumbaa stared in awe at the small prince.

"A new little guy, how about that, Pumbaa?" Timon gushed.

"Yeah, just like Kovu," Pumbaa sniffled happily.

"Kovu? We hardly knew him as a cub, well at least not personally, but I think he's like Kiara," Timon said.

Niru whimpered a little at seeing Timon and Pumbaa, as they didn't look or smell anything like his mother or grandfather. He was afraid they would hurt him, and cried out. He hid his face in Kiara's paw.

"Aww poor baby it's OK. Mommy's here," Kiara soothed.

"Oh no. Now look what you did, Pumbaa!" Timon scolded.

"What? You're the one who was talking," Pumbaa defended himself.

"Well you're the bigger, smellier, and no offense, smellier one here my corpulent compadre," Timon retorted.

"Guys," Simba spoke up. "It's neither of your faults."

"Yeah, Niru's only two weeks old and the only animals he's been around are lionesses, specifically me, so he's just getting used to seeing you two," Kiara explained.

"Ohh," Timon and Pumbaa said in unison.

"Don't worry, when Niru and Vitani's cubs get older, you'll get to see them everyday," Simba reassured them.

The two friends gasped happily and grinned excitedly at each other.

"Just as long as they don't run away," Timon said jabbing his index finger into the air. "I'm getting too old for chasing cubs."

At this remark, Simba and Kiara laughed and then Timon and Pumbaa joined in.

Niru lifted his head again, sensing the happy aura around him, and giggled.

The four animals stopped laughing and looked down at Niru, who was now giggling in high-pitched squeals. They all began "awwing" at him, and visited with him for the rest of the morning.

Mufasa and the great kings watched from above and shone their rays of happiness down on the Pridelands. A cool breeze blew across Niru that afternoon, and he drifted into a peaceful afternoon nap.

3 weeks later

After three more weeks of developing his body, Niru was now a month old. He knew how to roll over, kick, and had just recently begun sitting up by himself. He had also learned how to use his tongue to speak. After being educated largely by Timon and Pumbaa in the art of speaking, Niru could say simple words including "Mama", "Dada", "Gampa", "Gama", "Tion" (pronounced Tee-own), Pua (Poo-uh), and "Nioo" (Nee-oo), his own name.

Kiara and Kovu were very proud indeed of their son and were most grateful to Timon and Pumbaa. Kiara decided to give them the honor of being Niru's godparents to show her gratitude of teaching Niru how to speak.

Now that Niru knew what he could do, he began getting bored of rolling over, kicking the air, and listening to Timon and Pumbaa trying to get him to pronounce the names he could already say, clearer. One day he got a feeling that he hadn't felt before. It made him want to get up and move around like everyone else he knew. He was just about to attempt walking when his mother lay him out on the ground on his back.

"Timon, Pumbaa!" Kiara called out quickly.

Pumbaa came rushing in the cave with Timon on his back. "What is it Queen Kiara?" Pumbaa asked concerned.

Kiara gritted her teeth and smiled politely. "Could you keep an eye on Niru for a second? I got to go—do something! Be right back!" She shouted rapidly and she sprinted from the cave.

Pumbaa stared at Niru and blinked. "I think it's been a second, Timon," he said beginning to walk away.

"Pumbaa! She means watch him till she comes back. Yeesh," Timon said, rubbing his head.

Niru giggled, amused and kicked his hind paws in the air.

Just then there came a high-pitched infant coo from across the cave.

Niru's ears flicked in the direction of the noise. Rolling over, he looked over at the area where the sound came from. He found himself staring at Vitani, who he hadn't seen before yet and two dusty golden colored cubs his size. One was getting a bath and the other was lying on the ground on her back, kicking the air like Niru had just done. The girl cub grunted whenever she batted the air with her front paw.

Niru was intrigued by this cub and wanted to go over to her. He reached out a paw and grunted, trying to figure out how to stand up.

Timon and Pumbaa were now talking about how Kiara used to run away, and Timon glanced at Niru every few seconds. Then he lost count of seconds and became absorbed with stories they were re-telling.

Niru began worrying he'd never get to see the cubs on the other side of the cave. Then he remembered he could sit up now. He pushed against the ground with his front paws and tensed his small back muscles until he was sitting up. Phew, the hardest part was over! Or so he thought. Niru pushed himself forward, trying to stand up on his hind leg, but they weren't ready to support his back end yet, as this was his first attempt. Not able to drag his body weight anywhere yet, Niru began to whimper, frustrated. He looked longingly at the girl cub on the other side of the cave as she rolled over. This gave him an idea. He smiled and lay down. Then he positioned himself vertical to the other side of the cave, so he would roll to the other side.

Timon glanced at Niru again and smiled. "Good cub," he chuckled before returning to his original conversation with Pumbaa.

Niru began rolling. The first few rolls were rough, but then he got the hang of them and began rolling faster. He was having so much fun that he forgot to stop and rolled right into the girl cub's side.

She winced, startled, and looked at Niru, who turned to face her.

She gasped at the new face she saw before her, and the two cubs stared at each other.

Vitani looked over at her daughter and gasped surprised to see Niru. "Oh little prince! What are you doing over here?" She asked in an affectionate tone and looked over at Timon and Pumbaa, who were still chatting.

Niru looked up at Vitani with wide, curious eyes.

The other cub, which was in Vitani's arms, peeked over them at Niru, curious of whom he was.

Just then Kiara returned. "Hey guys, where's Niru?" she began to worry when she saw the empty space behind Timon and Pumbaa where she had left Niru.

Timon and Pumbaa turned, and gasped at the empty space. Before they could make up an excuse, Vitani called out to Kiara.

"Kiara, your highness, Niru's over here!"

Kiara gasped and quickly trotted over to her.

"Huh?" Pumbaa asked, confused at how Niru got over to the other side of the cave.

"What she said!" Timon said nervously to Kiara as he and Pumbaa rushed over to Vitani and the cubs.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, Niru," Kiara said licking him.

Vitani chuckled. "I guess he just wanted to see my Siva and Suvo," she said.

"Of course," Kiara realized.

Vitani lifted Suvo out of her arms and placed him next to his sister.

"Niru, this is Siva and Suvo," Vitani introduced her cubs to him, motioning to each cub as she said their names.

"Suvo, Siva, this is Niru," Kiara introduced in return.

The cubs immediately began sniffing each other. Once they knew what each other smelled like, they began nuzzling and pawing at each other on the ground.

The mothers watched the cubs play for a few minutes. Then Kiara picked up Niru to feed him, and Vitani did the same for her cubs.

"I guess we'll have to start coming over to this side of the cave more often, huh, Niru? Now you can have play dates with Siva and Suvo," she smiled happily down at her son.

Niru stopped drinking for a minute to say, "Siba, Subo!" and then giggled and burped.


	4. Chapter 3: A walk to the Sunrise

After a while, Niru grew from an infant into a playful, brave young cub. Vitani's two cubs, Siva and Suvo, had also grown. Niru had played with them ever since they were infants, and they were all best friends. One early morning, the three of them came racing out of the cave. They pounced on each other in a game of "cub pile" and growled playfully. Niru managed to squeeze out from the pile to shake off, and stand up.

"Ok guys, ready to go climb to the top of Pride Rock to watch the sunrise?" he asked in an excited whisper.

"Yeah!" Siva and Suvo exclaimed and jumped up.

Niru shushed them, not wanting to wake up the rest of the pride, especially Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani.

"Let's follow the leader. Niru, lead the way!" Siva smiled happily.

"Wait, we didn't all decide who should be the leader," Suvo objected.

"Well, I thought since Niru is the future king, well he should be first to climb up to the top," Siva explained.

"Guys, we're all going up there together, so it doesn't matter who goes up first. The ledges aren't wide enough for all three of us to walk up side by side, and you wouldn't want to fall from up there," Niru said pointing to the ledges.

"Can we just forget who goes first and get up there before our parents wake-up?" Siva whispered.

"Right, ok. C'mon let's go guys!" Suvo whispered nudging Niru and his sister. Niru scampered to the first ledge, with Suvo and Siva close behind. He ascended up the first step, and then pointed to a smooth pathway leading up to the top. They trotted all the way up, digging their little claws in to the hard, dry soil until they reached the final step of the pathway. The cubs leapt forward one by one onto the harder, darker patch of rock that was the pinnacle of Pride Rock. They plopped down to rest for a few minutes.

"We made it!" Siva exclaimed happily, but tired.

"Wow, this is amazing! Niru, you were right about the view—look!" Suvo pointed to the sunrise.

The trio sat together and watched as the warm, transparent sunrays streaked across the savanna and shone on everything they could see, including themselves.

"Wow, look there's the water hole! It looks so different from way up here! This is beautiful!" Siva exclaimed.

"I know isn't it?" Niru nodded to her and then turned back to his future kingdom wide-eyed.

"Hey look, there's that neat looking tree where those yummy fruits grow on!" Suvo pointed to Rafiki's acacia tree ahead of them. " Want to go check it out later?"

"Yeah, let's explore it after breakfast," Siva suggested.

"Good idea. I need to get to know about every place in the Pridelands if I'm gonna rule them someday," Niru explained.

"Good point, Niru," Suvo agreed.

The trio turned around and slowly started back down the path, seizing cursory glances at the sunrise and everything it had touched by now.


	5. Chapter 4: Inside Rafiki's Tree

"I'm starving, how about you, Suvo?" Niru asked.

"Yeah, that walk really wiped me out," Suvo sighed exhausted.

"I wish we had some of those fruits from that one tree now," Siva panted.

"Hey let's go ask if we can get some," Niru suggested.

He bounded toward the cave.

"Get some what?" a voice from the mouth of the cave asked.

Niru gasped at hearing the voice and skidded right into Kiara's leg.

"OOP!" he grunted. "Morning mom!" Niru smiled, embarrassed that his mom had overheard their secret conversation.

"Queen Kiara, may we go get some fruit for breakfast from those trees over there?" Siva asked padding next to Niru and pointing to the distant grove.

"Yes, can we go, please?" Suvo joined his sister and Niru.

Kiara smiled, letting them have the right amount of freedom. "It's fine with me, as long as your mother says you two can go," she said nodding at Suvo and Siva.

Just then Vitani padded out of the cave. "There you two are, I was wondering where you were." She padded over to where Kiara and the cubs were standing.

"Mom, can we go get some fruit from the trees over there for breakfast, please?" Suvo asked.

"Well—" she began to reply but was suddenly interrupted.

"Queen Kiara said we could," Siva added excitedly.

"If it's all right with you, Vitani. I'm sure they'll be ok by Rafiki's tree," Kiara assured her friend.

"Rafiki's tree?" Niru's eyes brightened curiously.

"What's that?" Siva asked.

"You mean what's that?" Suvo corrected her.

"Well, you'll have to find out for yourselves," Kiara smiled and winked at her.

"So can we go, mom, please?" Suvo begged.

Vitani smiled "Alright, just-

"Yeah!" Suvo and Siva exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Niru started in the direction of the tall grass. "Come on guys let's go!" Niru said and then took off sprinting through the grass. Siva and Suvo followed, pouncing and jumping over each other once they were in the grass until they caught up with Niru.

"Come on, the tree is right over there. I'll race you guys to it!" Niru challenged.

"All right!" Siva yelled happily.

"You're on!" Suvo said stepping up next to him.

"I'll count…ready…Set…GO!" yelled Niru. They all leapt forward and bounded fiercely towards the tree, their claws resisting against the ground each time they landed. All coveting to touch the tree first, they bounded headfirst into it instead of extending a paw to touch it or grab onto the tree. First Suvo, then Niru and Siva all very closely tied. The three of them grunted, got up and shook off to make sure they were ok.

"Ouch, we should've stopped before we got to the tree," Suvo stated dumbstruck.

"Yeah really, I feel stupid for a future king," Niru said, disappointed at his clumsy move.

"Aww, Niru you're not stupid. We were all just too excited to win and forgot to stop, hehe," Siva comforted.

"Yeah, I guess we were too excited," Suvo admitted, nudging his friend in the shoulder.

Niru smiled at both of them. "Thanks guys."

Suvo and Siva smiled back and replied in unison "No problem." "That's what friends are for."

"Well anyway, let's get the fruits!" Niru sprang to his paws, padded over to the tree, and started to climb it.

"Yeah all right!" Suvo followed.

"I'm starved!" Siva climbed up after them.

Once they were all inside the tree, they stopped abruptly, and began gazing around at the gourds, fruit, and paintings on the branches.

"Whoa!" Niru said amazed. The trio began walking around the tree and looking at everything.

"Look at all this neat stuff!" Siva observed.

"Wow, what a cool place to live," said Suvo imagining them having their own secret tree like this. Niru walked over to the center of the old, aged tree that held Rafiki's paintings of the royal family. He quickly spotted the paintings of his grandparents, his mom and dad, and below it he saw his painting. Off to each side of his painting was a cub. He gasped quietly.

"Wow… Siva, Suvo! Come over here and look!" he exclaimed. They quickly padded over to him. "What is it?" they both asked.

"Look, there are paintings of us on here!" he pointed to them.

"Hey someone painted us! Look there's me!" Siva admired her painting.

"Wow, how did they do that?" Suvo asked.

"You mean who did that?" Niru wondered.

Just then Rafiki and Reekyo dropped down from the treetop next to them.

"Uncle Rafiki did them!" Reekyo said excitedly.

The cubs yelled, caught off guard, and jumped back. They all huddled together for a minute, with Niru in the middle.

Reekyo giggled. "Don't be scared of us cubs, we won't hurt you."

Niru, still unsure and surprised asked, "Who are you?"

Rafiki hopped in front of the huddled trio and asked, " The question is whooo are you three?"

Niru stood up and stepped forward bravely. " I'm Niru, future ruler of the Pridelands."

Suvo moved up next to him on one side and Siva on the other side.

"I'm Suvo, one of Niru's best friends."

"And I'm Siva, Niru's other best friend."

Rafiki chuckled and patted their heads, pleased with their answers. "I'm glad you know who you are, hehe."

"Yeah, that's the key to becoming a good king, and good lions," Reekyo explained happily.

"That's good to know," Siva smiled and they all nodded to each other.

Niru remembered the paintings. "Did you paint these, umm…"

"I am Rafiki," he bowed politely to Niru and smiled. "And yes, I did paint these," he pointed at the paintings.

Niru brightened. "Is that me?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, is that me over here?" Siva and Suvo jumped over and each pointed to their painting.

"Yes they are, and here are all the generations of lion kings and queens," Reekyo answered proud of the wisdom her uncle had passed onto her.

"Wow!" the trio gasped and looked at one another, smiling excitedly.

" Yes, you see young ones, it's all about the Circle of Life," Rafiki added.

" The Circle of Life?" Siva asked curiously.

"Don't you remember, Siva? I told you my mom said the Circle of Life can never be broken, so it never ends," Niru reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Sorry," Siva apologized quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"It's all right," Niru said.

Siva's stomach growled a bit, and she remembered she was hungry.

Rafiki chuckled at hearing it and asked, "Are you cubs hungry? Would you like to stay for some breakfast? Reekyo and I were just about to have some ourselves."

The three cubs looked to the two baboons, and smiled politely, not wanting to be rude, trying to contain their growing hunger.

"If we could have some fruit from your umm tree, that would be nice, please," Niru asked politely.

Suvo and Siva joined in "Yes, if it's ok with you," they too smiled politely.

"Wow, such polite young cubs!" Reekyo grinned excitedly. "Have as much as you like—oh well if it's ok with Uncle Rafiki," she smiled to him and asked.

Rafiki smiled. "Of course. You cubs are welcome to the fruit of dis tree anytime."

"Wow! Thanks Rafiki, thanks Reekyo," they all replied, as Rafiki handed them each a fresh morning gourd with juice inside, and a heavy fruit. They all started eating, savoring the sweet, juicy fruit and gourd juice. After they finished, they licked their paws and muzzles clean.

"Mmm! That's the best breakfast I've ever had," Siva smiled and licked her chops.

"Yeah that was good," Suvo agreed, having had his fill.

"That was a great meal! Thanks again Rafiki and Reekyo," Niru smiled and nodded to them.

"Of course," Rafiki chuckled.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Suvo.

Just after Suvo asked, Siva and Niru heard a noise in the grass.

"Did you guys hear that?" Siva asked.

Niru and Suvo both nodded.

"Come on, let's go find out what it is!" Niru said jumping down from Rafiki's tree. "Bye Rafiki, Reekyo! Thanks again!" he said in a whisper.

Siva and Suvo both thanked them again, and hopped down from the old tree.


	6. Chapter 5: A Small Surprise

"Shh… let's sneak up on it," Niru said mischievously.

The cubs crouched down and walked quietly towards the sound. They came to a bush with long, droopy leaves. Suvo motioned to Niru for them to lift up the leaf.

"You pull it back, I'll look for it," Niru whispered into Suvo's ear.

Suvo nodded, and gently clamped the leaf between his teeth, and jumped backward till he tore the leaf off the bush.

Suddenly, Niru and Siva were face to face with a baby cub! It became frightened with the bush swayed from the leaf being pulled off and began to cry. Suvo quickly ran over and stopped to stare.

"It's a baby?" he asked in awe.

Niru sniffed its nose and tummy gently, wondering what a new little baby cub smelled like and where it came from. He wanted to know if he recognized the scent of his pride.

"Oh don't cry baby cub," Siva comforted.

The cub looked at her and stopped crying for a moment, then turned to Niru. She began laugh and paw happily when Niru sniffed her as his whiskers and wet nose tickled her.

"I think she likes it when you sniff her, Niru," Suvo pointed out.

Niru stared at the cub, then looked to Suvo, and then back at the baby cub and smiled a little.

"Yeah?" he cocked his head.

"Can I try, Niru?" Siva asked excitedly.

"Sure," Niru answered.

Siva touched noses with the cub and touched her nose to her belly. The cub stared at Siva curiously for a moment, and then giggled upon realizing they were playing a game with her. Siva smiled at the cub and giggled back. Then she nuzzled the small baby.

"I think she likes me!" Siva smiled happily to Niru and Suvo. The cub stared up at Suvo curiously and pawed wobbly over to him and batted his paw. He looked down at her, not knowing what to do.

"Suvo, aren't you going to nuzzle her hello?" Siva beckoned.

The little cub got up and wobbled over to Suvo and rubbed against his arm.

"Huh?" he looked down at her; startled that she nuzzled him. He smiled a bit and bent down to her. Then he slowly nuzzled her a hello. She was happy to have found animals that were kind to her. She squealed happily and looked to all 3 of them, smiling.

"Niru, do you think she's lost?" asked Siva.

"Yeah, she sure looks lost, and she's so small," Suvo said, becoming concerned.

"She looks more like abandoned to me. I don't see or smell her mom anywhere," Niru observed.

"Hey, can we bring her back to Pride Rock with us, Niru?" Siva asked nuzzling the cub.

"Queen Kiara and King Kovu sure would be surprised," Suvo told them.

"We can explain it to them," Niru suggested.

"Yeah! Let's surprise them…" Suvo smiled.

Siva gently picked up the cub by the scruff of her neck. Then she put her down again for a moment. "Hmm…" Siva thought for a moment and a grin spread across her face. She put on royal accent. "Welcome our newest member of the pride!"

Suvo cleared his throat and did a drum roll "roar." "Ggrrrrrrrrrr…raaawr!"

Niru jumped to the side of the baby cub. "Here she is!"

The cub rolled over giggling and the other three joined her.

"Hey that was good!" Niru commented, smiling.

"So, we're really gonna announce it like that?" Suvo asked grinning.

"Yeah, we should! Everyone would be so surprised!" Siva laughed in agreement.

"Ok, let's do it again to rehearse," Suvo stood up and readied himself.

"Maybe we can rehearse while walking back to Pride Rock. We should probably start heading back now, our parents are probably wondering what we're doing," Niru remembered.

"Breakfast was awhile ago I guess. Oh no! What if mom calls and comes looking for us, Suvo?" Siva panicked.

"Good point. Shh…come on let's belly crawl back through the grass so no one will see us, but we'll be able to see them." He pointed to Timon and Pumbaa who were at a nearby log piling up bugs onto leaves like food onto a platter.

"Good idea, but we'll have to keep quiet. When we get to Pride Rock, run around to the back, and we'll rehearse where no one will see or hear us, hopefully," Niru whispered.

"What about the baby cub? It's kind of hard for her to belly crawl," Siva pointed to the infant cub on the ground in front of her.

"Quick, put her on my back. I'll carry her," Niru volunteered.  
"Great, thanks, Niru!" Siva whispered gratefully.

"No problem, now let's get going," Niru instructed.

They all slithered like snakes through the tall grass. They easily passed Timon and Pumbaa, as the two grub eaters were concentrating on dessert now. As the trio kept alert looking for anyone ahead of them or who might be able to spot them, Siva and Suvo suddenly heard a voice nearby. They both gasped and stopped suddenly in their tracks. Vitani was out looking for them to check up with the three cubs. When she didn't see them near or inside Rafiki's tree, she began to wonder where else her cubs and Niru could be. She scanned the area around her from the foot of Rafiki's tree. Then she spotted some small movement in the grass and heard a little rustling.

"Hmm…I bet that's where they are," she said to herself. "I know, I'll sneak up and surprise them," Vitani chuckled to herself. She started toward their path and crouched down to follow it.

The cubs looked around themselves again to check their surroundings.

"Safe" each of them whispered after they had checked. The baby cub copied them and looked around while holding onto Niru's back. Then she turned around and saw a big paw not far behind them and whimpered. Niru turned around and looked to her while still walking.

"What is it?" he whispered.

She looked to him and then looked where Vitani was. Niru looked where her view was fixed, and glared a little bit at the grass before he sensed they had company. He searched the area where the body heat radiated from and spotted Vitani's well-hidden paw through the grass with her claws extended. Niru looked above her paw and caught sight of her piercing blue eyes. He gasped and quickly whispered to Suvo and Siva.

" Guys! I don't think we're alone anymore. Company, right behind us!"

Siva stopped crawling for a moment and looked behind her slowly. Suvo did too, while Niru slowly pulled the baby cub from his back by the scuff of her neck. The twins both spotted it.  
"It doesn't look friendly…" Suvo breathed, terrified.

Vitani had also stopped when she heard and saw the cubs stop. She tried to see through the thick grass, but could only make-out Niru's hind paws and back.

"Uh oh, I hope they didn't hear or spot me," Vitani thought to herself.

Siva tensed up being at the front of the line "Niru… what do we do?" she frantically whispered.

He put the baby cub down for a moment.

"Keep crawling, but slowly get faster. Then when I say now, run for your lives to the back of Pride Rock," Niru quickly whispered.

"Ok!" Suvo and Siva both whispered back.

Siva crawled quickly and Niru licked the baby cub's head to comfort her.

"It's ok," he whispered.

Then he quickly but gently grabbed her neck scruff again and crawled quickly to catch up with Suvo.

Vitani sped up also, trying to see where they had gone. She raised her head above the grass and looked for their trail. "Aha…" she smiled to herself. She quickened her pace to match theirs.

"Is it still behind us?" Siva whispered.

Niru turned back with the cub in his mouth and gave a panicked grunt. Suvo looked behind Niru and saw some grass moving. He gasped!

Niru saw his expression and accidentally let go of the cub (who winced at being dropped), and sharply whispered "Run, now!"


	7. Chapter 6: A Niru Escape

Siva and Suvo raced through the grass and towards the back of Pride Rock.

Niru started to run stunned and afraid of what was behind him, and then he heard the cub whimper and gasped! He sprinted back to where she was laying, snatched her up, and raced for Pride Rock. He hid behind one of the rocks on the side of Pride Rock for a moment and peeked at the grass.

This time, Vitani was just puzzled and a bit frustrated. Niru saw that it was Vitani and gasped! Why would she be chasing them? He crept out from behind the rock and quickly and quietly made his way behind Pride Rock.

"Niru! Oh I'm so glad you didn't get caught!" Siva ran over him and nuzzled him happily.

Suvo sprinted over after her.

Then she quickly pulled away, embarrassed. Niru blinked and put down the cub, who fell asleep shortly after from the bumpy ride. Niru put his paw to his cheek and looked at it and smiled. "I'm glad you guys are alright too."

"Whoa what happened back there?" Suvo asked frightened.

"Suvo, when I got out of the grass, I went and hid behind a rock nearby to catch my breath. When I looked out, I saw your mom in the grass looking around, and I quickly ducked back down," Niru explained, still shook up.

Siva gasped "Mom was following us?"

"She was our company?" Suvo asked surprised.

"Yeah, it looks like that's what it was," Niru nodded to them.

"Why would she go and scare us like that?" Siva asked frustrated.

"Maybe she was looking for you," Niru suggested.

Suvo groaned. "Oh man, I didn't think she would go and follow us and scare us like that," he growled, annoyed that his own mother was merely trying to check up on them by stalking them in the grass.

"Maybe we should all lie down for a few minutes," Niru said wearily lying down from the stalked chase.

"Good idea…" Siva plopped down next Niru and the baby cub, which was sound asleep by now.

Suvo crashed to the ground, exhausted in front of his sister and Niru.

Siva looked at Niru and the baby cub. "I'm glad the baby cub is all right," she nodded at Niru.

Niru looked at her. "Yeah, me too." He turned towards the sleeping cub.

"She sure was brave back there for someone so little as her," Suvo said impressed. "I was afraid when we were crawling, she was going to cry out at least once, but she was quiet the whole time. She deserves a reward," Suvo gently petted the sleeping infant.

Niru and Siva smiled and agreed.

"How about a special place in our pride, and breakfast," Niru suggested.

Siva gasped. "Yeah! She could live with us, we could be her family," Siva grinned at Niru and Suvo.

"All right!" Suvo cheered, and the other two joined in happily.

Just then, Vitani heard their cheers and followed them to the back of Pride Rock.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you two to check up and see what you were doing and where you were gonna play?" Vitani explained.

The cubs turned around and gasped, startled. Niru quickly sat up, and scooted himself in front of the cub, who stirred.

"Mom, you followed us in the grass and we thought you were a predator!" Suvo stood up and said angrily.

"You did? I'm sorry you three I was going to jump out and surprise you! I didn't realize I came on like that. However it was very good that you were looking out for each other and yourselves," Vitani apologized.

"Well, if you didn't mean to, I guess we can forgive you," Siva sighed.

"Yeah," Suvo nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," Niru also nodded.

"But…" Vitani gently scolded them. "You should answer me when I call for you, otherwise me or Kiara or anyone in the pride who calls for you won't know where you are."

Siva gulped. "I'm sorry mom, but we were in the middle of a…"

"Very important hunt!" Suvo finished.

"Yeah! It was this uh, antelope we were practicing our hunting skills to get really good!" Niru explained enthusiastically.

"Oh…" Vitani said, not sure what to say. After all, that would be a good reason for them not to have answered. If you make the littlest noise, you'll scare away your prey. She smiled, content with their story.

"All right you guys, I'd better go tell this to your mother, Niru. She'll be very proud of you all," Vitani chuckled as she turned to leave. "Oh, where are guys gonna play? You have to come back to the cave soon for a bath and an afternoon nap," Vitani reminded them.

"Aww!" they all groaned.

"We're gonna stay around here, just here," Siva answered.

Vitani smiled. "Ok, I'll call you in a little while, and this time, you'd better answer or I'll have to come looking for you again," she giggled, and started walking up to the top of Pride Rock.

The three of them sighed, relieved that she hadn't seen the baby cub yet, and that they weren't in trouble.

"Guys, we can't keep her a secret much longer," Suvo realized.

"Yeah," Siva nodded in agreement to Niru.

"I know, Suvo. Maybe we'd better show her now to my mom and dad. They're the king and queen, they'll know what to do," Niru advised.

"Yeah, good idea. Before anything else happens let's show her now before we get in trouble for hiding her," Siva agreed, and walked behind Niru to get the cub.

She gasped at the bare spot where the cub was lying. "Niru, where's the cub?" Siva panicked.

"She was right behind me a second ago," he sniffed the ground where she was.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Suvo started to sniff around too.

Just then they heard a cry in the nearby bushes from where the field of tall grass started. They all turned and ran towards the cry.


	8. Chapter 7: Deja Kovu

When the three of them reached the baby cub, they found Kovu trying to scare it away, and Kiara running to the scene along with Vitani, Simba, and Nala close behind. The rest of the pride lingered back with their cubs, just in case.

Niru gasped and dove in front of the baby to protect her and Suvo and Siva sprung to each side of him. Kiara ran over to her mate and son. "Kovu! Niru! What's going on?" she panted.

"Dad wait don't hurt her. She's our friend!" Niru leaned closer to the cub.

"Yeah, it's true, we found her today," Siva quivered.

"Siva, Suvo! Is that what you three were up to in the grass?" Vitani glared at them.

"Niru, what's going on?" Kiara walked over to the baby cub and realized that she looked a lot like Kovu. "Who is this little cub, Kovu? She looks like you."

Kovu scoffed and growled lowly "Why don't you ask your son, since he and his friends seem to be so well acquainted with her."

The other lioness' stared at the three cubs curiously and whispered nervously. Simba noticed something in the grass, and whispered to Nala to get Kiara and Kovu's attention.

Just then another pride of lions jumped into the clearing.

"Yes, who is this little cub, Kovu?" A low voice called out.

Just then Kovu and the rest of his pride got in defense mode, and growled at the strange, unwelcome pride. Kiara and Vitani got in front of their cubs and pulled them aside from the stray, infant.

"Who are you? How dare you invade our lands like this!" Kovu snarled.

"My, my, Kovu I thought I'd never see you again. Yet we finally reunite, and you've got your own pride to control now, the least you could do is welcome your father," the strange lion smiled slyly at him.

Everyone, especially Kovu, gasped at this remark and Kiara turned to Kovu.

"Kovu, is this your real father?" she asked comparing the similarities between the two lions.

Kovu stammered shocked and unsure what to say. "I...I never had a real father. I don't know if I ever met him, since the only family I remember is Zira," he looked to Vitani.

"Making us only half siblings," Vitani reminded everyone.

"Yes, very true," the stranger scanned the pride and sought out Simba and Nala. "Well if it isn't the great ex- King Simba, and his lovely mate Nala. I see your time as rulers have set just like the sun," he sighed sarcastically.

Simba snarled. "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"Just as I thought. Nala, my dear, I'm afraid your mate is going a little senile with his senses," the lion said in a sarcastic, loud whisper.

Nala took a step forward and roared at him.

"Ooh, temper, temper. Maybe you both are going senile!" he snarled at her.

Just then Kiara leaped in front of her father and mother and faced the unwelcome visitor. "Look, we don't want to fight you. We just want to know why you're here," she looked him straight in the eye.

The lion blinked, looked from Simba to Nala, and back to Kiara, smiling slyly again. "Do my eyes deceive me? You look just like your father, with your mother's beauty. I take it you're the current queen…" he glanced over at Niru, who's eyes widened and tried to look unafraid, while getting in a defense position.

"… And proud mother of the next heir to the throne," he kept his eye on Niru, as the young cub extended his claws into the ground and growled meekly.

Kovu put his arm in front of Niru, guarding him from the lion's eyes, but the unwelcome lion moved his attention toward Niru even more. Niru peeked out at the strange, big lion and gasped as he looked down at him.

"And you must be the brave, young prince who found my new daughter, am I right?" he chuckled sarcastically.

Niru gulped and growled, still in defense position. He took a breath and said, " Y-yeah, I did, I am." He stood tall, muscles tensed, still glaring up, feeling more confident now.

The stranger looked over at his baby cub, which was now sitting next to Siva, quivering.

"Aww, and did you two help find her?" he plodded towards Siva and Suvo.

They both nodded, afraid to speak.

He suddenly reached out and swiftly pulled the baby cub into him. "She's been a naughty little girl today, haven't you?" he faked.

"But she didn't d—

Kovu looked down at his son and growled for him to be quiet. Then he jumped up to face the lion, furious. " If this is why you're here, then I suggest you take you cub and go back to where you came from, now!"

"Kovu, didn't what's her face—Zira teach you to respect your elders, especially your father?" he snapped at Kovu.

"I told you I never had a father, and Zira was not my real mother, so stop telling lies and leave," he dug his claws into the dry earth.

Kiara ran over beside Kovu and tried to help him out.

"Why are you really here? I mean, how a baby cub like that wander all the way into our lands without getting hurt along the way or without your pride knowing it?" she glared at him.

Everyone else realized the truth in what Kiara had asked, and all eyes were on the unwelcome lion.

He sighed. "This is why I was hoping for a more welcoming arrival from you Kovu, because I've been searching for you ever since word of Zira's death got out. I knew this was my chance to finally revisit my son after not seeing him since he was only a week old. Then I could bring him back home where he belongs, with his real family," he confessed.

Kovu's pride all looked at him and his acclaimed father with their mouths gaping, waiting for something to happen.

Kovu wasn't sure what to do or say. What if this really was his father that he never knew? After all, Zira had lied to him throughout his entire past. "But, if you really are my real father, how come you're just showing up now out of nowhere? You've also been disrespectful to Simba and Nala, and the rest of my pride. Not to mention invading my kingdom with your pride," he argued.

" But son, your majesty, my pride and I were out looking for you when your new sister here wandered off from our rest stop along the way. We happened to be not far off from here and we looked for you and her at the same time. We waited until now because we thought we'd give you some time to settle down with your new bride, and wait till you've had your little cub to go out looking for you once again," he explained thoroughly. Then he turned to Simba and Nala. "Your majesties, I'm so very sorry about the little uh comment before, you see I think we got off on the wrong paw," he laughed.

Simba and Nala exchanged looks.

Kovu sighed. "Well, I can't question you anymore at the moment, but Kiara and I will reserve our judgements for now. If you really are who you say you are, then I'll allow you three days in my kingdom, then we'll decide what to do next," he finished.

The lion gasped. "Oh son, you'd do that for me? How can I ever thank you enough, and make it up to you for staying away all these years?" he stammered through tears, groveling at his son's feet (paws).

Kovu sympathized with the lion. "Well, you can start by telling us your name. I mean I think I should know my father's name if you really are my father," Kovu said.

"Oh please forgive for not properly introducing myself before. I am Uvok, which just happens to be your name backwards, which is why I named you after me. I couldn't think of anything at first, but then your mother thought of "Kovu" and we both agreed on it. That's how you got your name as Kovu, the new prince of our pride," he smiled warmly.

At this time, Niru decided to speak up again. "What about dad's new sister?" he pointed at the baby cub.

"Say, that's right. I forgot to introduce you to your new sister," he picked up the little cub who was lying down behind him, trying to sneak away to see Niru, Suvo, and Siva. He set her down in front of Kovu. "Kovu, I'd like you to meet your new sister, Nahara," he smiled as Kovu stared down at the tiny, innocent cub.

Kovu studied the infant's face and coloring, which was almost identical to his. The small cub stared up at him, still frightened at how he had jumped out at her before. Just then, Kovu froze, realizing that the little cub was himself years ago, only a bit younger. When Simba had jumped out of the grass to separate Kiara and him from playing, he remembered how terrified he'd been of the great lion, knowing that he was hated just because of whom he was born to. Now it was his turn to be in Simba's place, and decide how he should react to this new little cub. He thought of the way he wanted to be treated then. Then Simba's wise words from a year ago rekindled in his mind. "Sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before…if given the chance." He was going to give Nahara that chance. Smiling, he crouched down to the shaky infant and whispered "You're just like me when I was a cub, Nahara."

Nahara blinked at him, confused for a moment, and then slowly began to trust him. She wobbled up to his face, and touched her nose to his.

Kovu gently licked her face, surprising her. She fell backwards onto her bottom and shyly ran over to Niru for comfort.

Niru licked Nahara's head affectionately and then looked back to his father (and supposedly grandfather.)

The whole pride watched them and began to "aww" and whisper to each other.

"Aww, looks like someone's a little shy," Uvok smiled at the entire pride, trying to be open and friendly.

"Well why don't we all go to the back of Pride Rock, to show you and Nahara where your pride will be sleeping," he said, eyeing his son.

"Yes, why don't we all go chat some more and catch up on the weather?" Kiara proposed, standing up.

Everyone nodded in agreement and got up to follow Kiara, Simba, Nala, and Kovu. Kiara walked passed Kovu, nodding to acknowledge him of the time he needed to talk with their son. Kovu quickly nuzzled her and whispered "You're a lifesaver." Then he made his way toward his son and Nahara as Uvok joined him. Niru had just gotten up when Kovu put a paw in front of him and looked at him sternly.

" Uh Dad, why don't you introduce Nahara to the other members of the pride, and I'll be there in a minute," Kovu smiled politely to his father.

"Ok, if you insist son. Come on Nahara," Uvok swooped her up by her tiny neck nape, and followed the rest of the pride. She looked back sadly at Niru, who could only exchange the look.


	9. Chapter 8: Bittersweet Talking

Kovu waited until everyone had left, to talk alone with Niru. Although a warm breeze blew, Niru shivered in the tall grass. He wanted to go join Siva and Suvo, and quickly but stupidly tried to create a diversion.

"Uh, look the sun's setting, eheh better get back to the cave," Niru tried to quickly slink away, but was snatched up with an angry growl from his father.

Niru winced, knowing he shouldn't have tried to escape.

Surprisingly, Kovu lay down in the grass and plopped his son in front of him.

Niru looked confused for a moment, wondering why his father was being so calm.

"Dad uh…"

"First of all don't try that again, Niru. Second, what were you thinking hiding a stray cub from me, more importantly from your mother, and the entire pride? What kind of game were you playing!? Picking up stray cubs from far away prides just waiting to ambush us! And worse, it could've been you getting ambushed, not to mention Suvo and Siva! Uvok and his pride could have killed all three of you—

"For rescuing an orphan cub?" Niru argued.

"That is no orphan, Niru, and you know it."

" Well I didn't know it, because I didn't smell any scent of her parents' on her! And besides, we thought we could take her home to surprise you and everyone else. Siva, Suvo, and me we all wanted to…raise her. Make her a part of our circle of friendship…"

Kovu's mouth gaped upon hearing his son's words.

" I thought that's what a good king would do, Dad…I didn't mean for anything bad to happen. I'm really sorry. I was just trying to practice being a good future king," Niru's eyes teared from staring at the ground too long.

Kovu pulled his son close to him and nuzzled him. "And you were a very good future king today. You were kind and accepting of all the creatures, but as good as your intentions were Niru, you should have come to your mom and I when you found Nahara. Besides, she could only have become a member if she really was an orphan and if everyone in the pride agreed and then an induction ceremony would have to be performed...

"It's not that simple, Niru. I understand you were only trying to help her, but you've got to be careful who you trust, son. You never know who will become your friend, or turn around and betray you in the end. It's a truthful rhyme. I want your life to be better than mine was, and in that I just want to make sure you're safe. You know I'm always proud of you Niru, and I'll always love you no matter what you do," Kovu licked his son affectionately.

Niru nuzzled back. " I love you too, dad… Dad?"

"Yes Niru?"

"Can I still play with Nahara even though she is your new sister?" Niru looked longingly at his father.

"Well, why don't we both spend some time getting to know her and your grandfather together, hmm?" Kovu smiled to his son.

Niru jumped up happily. "Yeah alright!"

Kovu playfully pinned his son's tail down, and Niru fell forward gently. "Tag you're it!" he growled playfully.

Niru gasped and smiled, pouncing after his father playfully. "Hey! Grrr! Don't underestimate the powers of the future king!" Niru leaped toward his father, as Kovu dodged to the side. Then, seeing his father's tail was in his reach, he sprang onto it, teeth first followed closely by front and hind paws.

"Whoa!" Kovu tumbled to the ground, surprised.

Niru let go and rolled off into the tall grass.

Kovu quickly spun around and slid to catch him. "Whoa, that was one quick attack, very smart. Are you ok, Niru?" he panted.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me for a second, I'm fine" Niru smiled and coughed.

Kovu smiled and groomed his son's little mane. "Niru. Come on, want a ride back to Pride Rock?" Kovu motioned to his back.

"Yeah! But hurry, we're missing all the fun!" Niru jumped up and climbed into position on Kovu's back.

"All right but you better hold on. Here we go!" Kovu gave a happy roar and raced for Pride Rock. His mane swished up and down with his pace in the wind, as did Niru's small "mane puff."

Kiara's ears perked up and she ran around to greet her mate and son. Kovu slowed down and then skidded to a stop, laughing with his son. "That was a great ride, dad!" Niru panted excitedly.

"I'll say. Yea-haw!" Kovu laughed.

"Yea-haw!" Niru mimicked, and jumped off his father's back.

Kiara watched them, smiling proudly and then grew serious. "Hey welcome back, guys."

Kovu kissed his mate on the cheek and nuzzled her. Niru, not caring to watch, busied himself with chasing and trying to pounce on his tail.

"Don't worry, let me explain it to him," Kiara whispered to Kovu.

"What would I do without you, Kiara?" Kovu purred seductively.

Kiara nipped his ear and nudged his shoulder. "All right, your majesty. I'll see you later back at the cave," she giggled quietly.

"All right, I'll be waiting," Kovu said, walking back to the cave, purring happily.

Kiara laughed to herself and shook her head, watching him leave. Then she turned her attention back to her son, who was practicing pouncing on his tail. She snuck up behind him, and caught him in mid-air with her strong paw. Niru grunted and sighed as he was lifted up to his mom's mouth to be dangled by the nape of his neck.

As Kiara brought her son behind Pride Rock, he spotted Siva and Suvo sitting by Vitani, who was talking with some lioness's from Uvok's pride. Niru gasped happily, causing Kiara to let go of him, thinking something was wrong with him. No sooner had he hit the ground, than he was on his paws and took off towards his friends. Unfortunately, Kiara quickly flung her paw down on his tail. He hit the ground abruptly, much like she had done when Simba had done that to her years ago.

"Niru, I need to talk to you in the cave," Kiara said seriously.

"Mom, Dad already talked to me about bringing his sister home," he explained.

"Niru, this is something different, come on," she said turning around and walked back to the cave.

Niru's ears went back nervously as he followed his mom to their cave. Kiara sat on a high, flat boulder in the center of the back part of the cave. Niru pranced over to her, curious to know what else was going on.

"Niru, since Kovu's father and his pride are visiting here, until your father makes a decision to let them stay or not, I want you to stay close to home with our pride. Be careful, because we still don't know if they're trustworthy or not yet. Niru, my little prince, I love you so much and I trust you most of the time," Kiara said reaching down to embrace him. "It's just that, you don't ever want to get tricked by someone who you think you can trust, when in the end, they might turn around and betray you."

"Don't worry, Mom, as future king, I'll be on my guard at all times," he stood up tall and then jumped into fighting position.

Kiara gazed at her son proudly, and giggled. "Niru, you're going to be a very good and wise king, I know. You get that from your grandfather, Simba," she smiled and put a paw on his head.

Niru suddenly smiled excitedly at the mention of his grandfather. "Hey Mom, tell me another story about when you were a cub and how grandpa wouldn't let you go out of the Pride Lands!"

"Well, actually I didn't have any other adventures to the Outlands as a cub, except that one, you know about the crocodile escape?"

Niru nodded excitedly, reminiscing on the famous crocodile chase story, which was the highlight of his mother's cubhood.

"Mostly I just played in the grass with the butterflies and in the water hole if I was lucky enough Timon and Pumbaa didn't think I was drowning," Kiara laughed.

"But Mom, why didn't Timon and Pumbaa or Grampa Simba teach you how to swim?" Niru wondered, constantly curious of his grandfather's parenting methods.

"Well I did learn when I was almost a year old, from your grandmother. But Grandpa Simba was always paranoid about me, remember?" Kiara rolled her eyes, and glanced over at her father and mother, lying off to the side under a tree with a curtain of leaves. Simba would peek out every minute to observe his daughter and grandson. Then he would quickly look away, innocently.

Kiara sighed and rolled her eyes again, "He still is, especially since I'm Queen now and have a cub of my own," she said under her breath.

Niru's ears went up as he peeked out of the cave and caught sight of his grandpa looking at Kiara and him. He felt weird knowing he was being watched, and looked back at his mom. "Boy mom, I'm so glad you're not like that. You're the best!" he smiled and nuzzled his face on her forearm.

Kiara nuzzled back, forgetting her father's spying. "So are you, Niru, so are you."

"Come on, let's go join the others outside, huh?" Kiara said giving her son a nudge from behind.

Niru stumbled forward a few steps. "Yeah! Hey can you tell me and Siva and Suvo about the crocodile story?" he asked, fidgeting, anxious to take off running down the back end slope of Pride Rock.

"Well, ok just for tonight," she smiled, winking at him.

"Yes!" Niru jumped up, sprinted toward the top of the slope, and rolled to the bottom, bowling into Siva and Suvo.

"Hehe, hey guys, want to hear a story tonight?"

The twins grunted as they sat up, and glared at Niru.

"That was fun…uh let's do that again!" Niru chuckled nervously, seeing his friends weren't in the mood for humor as he was. Siva and Suvo gasped at the suggestion, and immediately sprung on him, starting a game of "cub pile."

Vitani looked over at the squirming threesome and broke up the game with a growl of stress.

"Remember what I talked to you two about behaving and not letting your guard down," Vitani whispered to them, glancing around.

The twins nodded, and Niru thought he should apologize for earlier now. "Umm, Aunt Vitani?" Niru asked shyly and embarrassed.

"Yes, Niru?" she said in the same tone as before.

"I mean, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier, you know Nahara, and I didn't mean to put Siva or Suvo or anyone in danger," Niru's eyes were now focused on the ground and his ears were down, realizing how much courage it took for him to apologize.

Vitani's tone softened, and she sighed. "It's ok, Niru. Cubs make mistakes, and I know Siva and Suvo told me the whole story and I realize your intentions were good," Vitani whispered the next part. "But until this judgement is passed… or accepted, you know to stay close to home and near me, your parents or anyone in our pride. I'm sure your mother's told you, right?" she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," Niru nodded.

Vitani patted his head, and turned to Kiara, who was smiling at the two.

"So, how about that story?" Kiara asked, brightening the mood.

"Yeah!" the cubs said in unison and scrambled over to the platform where Sarabi used to lay when she groomed Simba as a cub. A tall, droopy tree with blossoms all over it hung over them, protectively. Once they were all settled down, Kiara was just about to begin the story, when Simba called out from the top of the slope "Need some extra company?"

The group looked up at them and Kiara shrugged and smiled "Sure, come on down," she said contently.

"OK," Simba smiled to Nala as they both descended to the bottom.

Niru looked up happily at his grandparents, forgetting about the spying. "Hey Grampa Simba, hey Grama Nala!" he said balancing on his hind paws like a dog.

Simba and Nala nuzzled their grandson and lied down next to him. Simba smiled proudly at his daughter and grandson, waiting to hear the story.

Kiara made sure everyone was settled down and began the crocodile story. They all listened eagerly for the climax.

"Then the giant, slimy crocodile flung its mouth of razor sharp teeth open and began to close in on young Kovu…" Kiara impersonated the crocodile and pretended to advance on the three cubs. The trio gasped and huddled together, stepping backwards a few steps toward the cave.

"Then just as it was about to close its huge jaws on the trembling Kovu, I sprang from the branch I clung to, and landed, claws extended on the beast's head, shutting its powerful jaws!" Kiara clamped her own teeth down together, emphasizing her point. At that moment, the cubs fell backwards, screaming. Scrambling to their paws, they ran into the cave, without looking back.

"Hey wait, it's ok! That was the good part! Suvo, Siva, Niru!" Kiara called after them.

Simba and Nala chuckled, watching the whole scene and reminiscing on their cub-hood. Simba laughed, remembering the first time Kiara had told him that story. Then he stopped and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, wait a minute. Hey Nala…" he began whispering to his mate.

Vitani laughed and got up. "They'll be fine, they're just playing around, knowing my two."

"Yeah, I hope so. Especially Niru, he's never reacted that way before. He knows that story by heart and loves it," Kiara sighed, worriedly.

"Maybe it's another game of theirs or an excuse to sneak off," Vitani lowered her eyelids and stared into the cave.

"Oh they're not going anywhere tonight. I gave Niru a talk about staying close to home and the Pride while, you know…" Kiara lowered her voice.

"Yes, I agree. Until we can trust them, especially Uvok, I'm keeping an eye on the twins at all times. They know not to wander off, because I gave them a talk too about not being cocky. Especially Suvo," Vitani said, turning back to Kiara.

"He likes playing with Niru a lot and wants to be his 'right paw',"Vitani smiled.

"I must say I am glad Niru also has a male friend to relate to. Also, Siva is such a sweet, loyal friend to both of them," Kiara smiled to her friend.

"I know they will all bring the pride great honor one day," Vitani stood tall, and a smile spread across her face as she gazed at the cave.

"They've already begun to," Kiara smiled warmly, looking from Vitani to the cave.

Then Simba snuck up behind his daughter and nudged her.

"Eek!" Kiara yelled as she jumped and whirled around, with a startled growl.

Simba laughed and then blinked startled when his daughter growled.

Nala got up, concerned, and padded over to them.

"Daddy! What's the matter with you? Are you trying to get attacked?" Kiara panted, still startled.

"Kiara, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It was just a joke, and besides I wanted to ask you something about that story," Simba apologized.

Kiara scoffed a bit nervous and annoyed, thinking of what he was going to ask her and for how long they'd talk. "Can it wait, Daddy? I have to go find my son, so—"

Nala smiled and chimed in. "Kiara, honey, I'll go find Niru and the others for you," she said, starting towards the cave.

"I better go get my two and I'll check on Niru too," Vitani nodded reliably and trotted over to Nala.

Kiara looked helplessly after her mother and best friend. Alone with her father, once again, she sighed and turned to him.

Simba smiled and winked at her.

Relaxing more, she returned the smile. "Well, what do you wish to talk about with her majesty?" Kiara joked.

"Ah yes, you are queen now, Kiara. A most honorable, powerful position in a pride," Simba said bowing, playing along with the joke.

Kiara couldn't help but giggle. "OK, I know who I am and you know who I am, so what it is you want to talk about?"

"You never told me you jumped on the crocodile's head! Kiara, I can't believe you would keep that from me this long, especially when I asked you for the truth that day. You could've been killed," Simba asked feeling upset and slightly betrayed.

"Daddy, I knew you would've killed me if I told you, even if it was right to tell the truth," Kiara admitted childishly.

"You know I would never hurt you, Kiara, right?" Simba asked in a shocked tone.

Kiara sighed. "OK fine, I knew that, but you never let me finish my sentences that day. Remember I tried to say: 'I didn't mean to disobey you, I just wanted to have a friend to play with,'" she said reminiscing on her and Simba's talk long ago.

Simba tried to think of something to say but Kiara answered his question before he asked it.

"I know Kovu was an outsider and that was in the past, but I want my son to have friends and he does—friends that he and I know and can trust. I'm protecting him, but I'm not taking his fun away," Kiara said in a bittersweet tone and then gave her father a quick nuzzle. "I have to go find Niru. I love you, daddy." She smiled sadly, and then walked back to the cave.

Simba watched her leave, and sat by himself for a minute before realizing he needed to watch over his daughter now more than ever. He wouldn't be overprotective anymore; she was an adult now after all. But he would help her by being there for her, Kovu, and especially his grandson. He would try to be a better father, and grandfather to her, and Niru. Determined, he stood up feeling stronger than ever, and looked to the twinkling sky. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered smiling. Then he walked back into the cave the same way Kiara had, walking in her paw prints and shaping them slightly larger.


	10. Chapter 9: The Walk

That night Kovu and Kiara's pride slept inside the cave of Pride Rock as normal. However Nahara, who was supposed to be sleeping behind the group of boulders outside the cave, crawled inside and curled up against Niru. He was dreaming that he had pounced on Siva, and rolled on his side in his sleep. He subconsciously put his arm around Nahara, weighing her down onto the cold, hard earth. Startled, she whimpered and nipped his paw. Niru awoke startled, and looked down at the small ball of fur next to him, and knew it was Nahara. Realizing his arm was weighing her down; Niru quickly lifted it off, and quietly snuggled her against his side. She purred softly and he smiled, letting his eyelids shut again and began to purr with her subconsciously.

When Niru awoke the next morning, he discovered Nahara was no longer next to him. He thought that maybe she had gone back to sleep outside with her pride. Glancing around the cave, he saw Suvo and Siva sprawled out near Vitani, all of them still asleep. About 3 or 4 lionesses still remained in the cave, but Simba, Nala, and his mom and dad weren't. Niru decided to look for Kiara so she could get him some breakfast. Then he would come back to wake up Siva and Suvo if they weren't up when he got back.

Niru rose to his paws, shook his fur off, and scampered out of the cave. He paused to sniff the air, and picked up his mom's scent east of him. He looked in the direction of the sun and ran down the ledges of Pride Rock, passing some of the lionesses in Uvok's pride. A few stopped what they were doing and glanced at him curiously before returning to their tasks at hand.

Kiara's bright orange coat glimmered in the morning sun as she lay grooming herself quickly yet carefully.

"Mom!" Niru yelled as he raced towards her and pounced on her back.

"Niru? What's wrong? Are you ok, dear?" Kiara asked becoming concerned.

"No, actually I'm hungry, and where is Dad and Nahara? He told me we were going to spend today getting to know Nahara and Uvok," Niru panted.

"Well Niru, your father and Uvok needed to discuss that first, so they took a walk this morning, and they should be back soon," Kiara said, and picked her son off her back. She placed him in her arms and began grooming him.

"Mom, I said I was hungry, not that I wanted to lose my appetite," Niru groaned, forcing himself to suffer through the morning bath. He had learned his lesson last night from Kovu about trying to sneak away when your parents are right in front of you.

"Niru, don't you want to be clean for your father and Uvok?" Kiara asked, smiling.

"Uh, no!" Niru and Kiara replied at the same time, laughing.

Kiara sighed, still giggling. "I know, I know, all cubs hate baths, but you'll grow to appreciate being clean when you're older."

"Then why can't I groom myself, huh? I could if I wanted to, you know," Niru said, sitting up in his mother's arms and began grooming himself.

"That works too. I guess my baby's growing up too fast," Kiara joked.

"Mooom," Niru rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll stop." Then Kiara grew serious and sniffed the air. "But you remember that you need your parents' scent in case you get lost or in trouble, right?" she whispered.

Niru gulped as butterflies began to flutter in his tummy. "Yeah, right mom. But, why are we whispering?"

"Just don't let your guard down," she whispered.

"I told you, I won't. I'll do my best," he nodded as the butterflies multiplied.

"Good," was all Kiara could say as Kovu and Uvok walked into the clearing.

"Ah, good morning your highness, young prince. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Uvok said loudly and happily.

Kiara smiled politely and acknowledged his presence, while shooting a cursory glance at Kovu. "Oh yes it is."

Uvok bent down to Niru with a grin on his face. "Hey Niru, how'd you like to go on walk with us (referring to him and Kovu) and Nahara?"

Niru's face brightened at the mention of Nahara's name, and looked up to his mom. "Can I go, Mom?" he said with an expression of hope on his face.

Kiara smiled. "Yes, but just be careful," she glanced at Kovu, mentally reminding him too to be careful.

"I will, Mom," Niru smiled and turned back to face his dad and Uvok.

"Nahara should be outside the cave, Niru. Let's go get her, OK?" Uvok said beginning to trot.

"Hey! Dad, uh maybe you and I should stick to walking, hmm?" Kovu warned.

"Ok, son," Uvok said taken aback and slowed to a walk.

The trio walked a few more yards in silence, as Uvok had nothing to start up a conversation. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries and get kicked out of his own son's kingdom.

Kovu greeted lionesses he saw in the fields and under the trees, but that was about the most talking that went on during the short walk. Suddenly, Niru saw a bunch of lionesses from Uvok' s pride looking at him. He spotted Nahara sitting close to one of them, and he ran over to her.

"Nahara!" Niru yelled happily.

"Ooh!" she squealed, overjoyed to see him.

They shared a short, sweet greeting of nuzzles and licks before Uvok and Kovu came up to them.

"Good morning everyone! Isn't it a beautiful day today?" Uvok said inhaling deeply and smiling at his pride before him.

They immediately began agreeing at different times.

"Well, how about we head off now, hmm?" Uvok said quietly to his son to show he respected the king's privacy.

"Yeah, I think we should. Come on, Niru," Kovu quickly snatched up his son, as Uvok scooped up Nahara.

Then Uvok quickly looked back at his pride and said with Nahara in his mouth: "En-hoy ha hay hall!" (Enjoy the day, all!)

Niru couldn't help but snicker. The lionesses bid them good day, and looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

Once they were out of site of the lionesses, Kovu put his son down, and Uvok put Nahara down. The two lions let the cubs walk together.

"So you're future king, huh, Niru?" Uvok asked, raising his eyebrows.

Niru nodded. "Yep. I'm brave, strong, and I'm a great pouncer, just like my dad."

Kovu smiled proudly, and Nahara's eyes lit up as she gazed up at Niru. Uvok casually lowered his eyelids.

"Whoa, I better watch out then," he chuckled. "Is that true, Kovu?"

Kovu chuckled, "You better believe it." He winked at Niru, who smiled at both lions.

"Care to demonstrate…?" Uvok began.

Kovu was just about to answer, when Uvok spoke again. "…Niru?"

Kovu blinked and stared suspiciously at his supposed father. "Well, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Kovu said.

"Oh it's no problem, I'm good with cubs," Uvok chuckled, resembling Scar's nervous, malevolent, light chuckle.

"Well maybe we better skip that."

The group kept walking as Uvok slowly led them farther and farther away from Pride Rock.

"Hey, come on, sport. Show me what you got!" Uvok said pushing the idea.

Niru began to get an uneasy feeling, so he took a few steps backwards. "Well, I'm not warmed up yet, so—

"You can warm up by practicing pouncing on me!" Uvok yelled happily, but with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Kovu, sensing this, gave a warning growl. "Hey! I said it's not a good idea right now. Maybe later, OK?"

"What's the harm in it though?" Uvok continued to push Kovu's patience.

"How dare you question my authority!" Kovu said in a sharp whisper, as to not scare his son or Nahara.

"Kovu, are you also ruler of the Outlands?" Uvok said with a sly tone, glancing at the ground.

"Why do you ask?" Kovu said stepping closer to the lion, narrowing his eyelids.

Niru shuddered at the rising tension, and Nahara whimpered and nuzzled his side. "Dad, can we go back now?" he said nervously.

"Now why would you want to go all the way back to the Pridelands when you're right next to the Elephant Graveyard?" As Uvok spoke, he took 4 paces in front of Kovu to show they were now standing on the territory of the Elephant Graveyard/Outlands.

"Elephant Grave-," Niru stopped, realizing there was no one else around but the four of them, and the barren Elephant Graveyard. He remembered his grandmother telling him this was where a lot of animals had died horrible, unfair deaths.

Before he could think any further thoughts, Kovu had realized the same thing his son had, and raced over to Niru.

"Niru!" he roared, realizing himself and his son had been led into a trap.

Niru gasped as his father leapt in mid-air. He turned just in time to see Uvok shoot to the side and tackle Kovu to the ground. For a second it almost looked like they were playing an innocent game until Uvok's claws pierced Kovu's skin and a bright red liquid oozed out of Kovu's shoulder, staining his coat. Kovu let out an angry, yet pained growl.

Niru stood in shock for a moment before his brain fully processed what he had just seen, and he let out a cub roar. His fur rose and his ears went back.

"DAD!"

Suddenly Nahara shrieked and Niru ran over to the grass she was staring at. "What is it, Nahara?" he panted.

Suddenly a face belonging to a lioness in Uvok's pride popped her head out of the bushes. "Surprise!" she snarled.

"NIRU!" Kovu yelled, terrified, as he kicked Uvok off of him.

Uvok grunted as he landed a couple yards away from Kovu.

Niru screamed and struck her cheek.

The lioness let out a pained roar, and Niru grabbed Nahara by the nape of her neck and ran like the wind toward his father.

Kovu immediately leapt up and covered his son, and looked around. "Don't worry, son, I'll protect you," he said and roared for the lionesses in the grass to back off.

"SON! COME HOME, NOW!" Uvok yelled as he charged towards Kovu, his eyes burning with intense green flames.

Kovu turned just in time to get up and jump to the side. As Uvok misjudged his timing, he skidded to a stop too late, and knocked Niru over as well as Nahara.

The two cubs cried out, and Kovu panicked. Then he grew furious at Uvok and roared so loud that all the birds in every tree in the Pridelands scattered.

Just then Zazu had been on his way since the first time Kovu roared, and Kiara had gone with. However, she was preoccupied fighting off some of the lionesses in the grass, and Simba had stayed to help, despite his age. Nala had run back to alert the rest of the Pridelanders.

Now arriving at the scene, Zazu gasped and called out to Kovu. "Sire!"

"Zazu! Get Niru out of here!" Kovu yelled between swings.

Zazu looked around frantically and immediately spotted Niru and Nahara on the ground. Nahara was on the ground huddled next to Niru, crying. Niru had been "sideswiped" by Uvok's powerful hind foot and had taken a nasty tumble. Nothing was broken; he just bruised his rib cage and scraped his arm and side on the dry ground while trying to protect Nahara. He was now panting, for he had gotten the wind knocked out of him, but he was more shook up from fear than he was from physically pain.

"Prince Niru!" Zazu squawked shocked, as he flew down to him. He gently touched the young cub's head with a soft, light blue feather.

Niru groaned without opening his eyes. "Zazu, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, you're going to be just fine, Prince Niru. You're mother and the pride are on their way to help your father," he reassured him.

Niru's eyes shot open and he lifted his head up. "Where's my Dad?" he asked. He looked over at Kovu and Uvok, just as Uvok struck Kovu on the side of his head.

Kovu stumbled and fell onto his bottom, roaring.

"STOP!" Niru sprang to his feet, forgetting about his injuries for the moment, and raced toward Uvok's back.

Uvok ignored Niru's cry and stood looking at his son, panting furiously, and preparing to strike again.

"KOVU!" Kiara roared arriving at the scene followed by Simba and the rest of the pride.

Just as Uvok spun around, Niru clamped his teeth down on Uvok's tail.

Uvok let out a painful roar, followed by a series of whimpers. He spun in a circle to see what bit his tail, and sent Niru flying about 5 feet into the air.

The frightened Niru flew for about a good 10 seconds, crying out the whole time. While he was in the air, Niru thought to himself: "I can't die, at least not now. I've got to help my dad and my kingdom." At the word "kingdom", a mental picture of everyone he knew and cared for flew through his head like leaves in the wind. For them he wouldn't give up; he would be there for them. At his final moments elevated, he looked to the sky, spread his paws, and prayed "Mufasa, spirits, please help me!" At that moment, the wind picked up, not too much, but in a warm, gentle, comforting breeze. Then Niru felt a light thud against his paws and looked down. He was safe on the ground, as safe as ever. He looked around, taking in everything that had happened when he was in mid-air, and sighed deeply, relieved for the moment.

"Niru!" A voice rang out.

He turned back to the battle scene and saw everyone looking at him, including his father and Uvok.

Siva and Suvo were racing towards him, and they embraced their best friend with licks and nuzzles as Kiara and Vitani ran over. Simba remained where he was, keeping an eye on Uvok and his grandson.

"Guys…" Niru panted, still shook up as he returned nuzzles and licks to Siva and Suvo.

"Are you hurt, Niru?" Vitani said quickly inspecting him.

"No, I'm fine, just a scrap on my side and shoulder," he said pointing to the places.

"Niru!" Kiara cried, panic-stricken for one of the few times in her life. She quickly embraced her son gently and he nuzzled back.

"Mom…"

Suddenly Uvok broke the silence again with an enraged voice. "What is this fuss over a scrape? You deserved it for biting King Uvok, King of the Jungle's tail, you little rodent!" Uvok said baring his sharp, powerful teeth.

Then he returned his attention to Kovu, with a twisted smile on his face that made Kovu want to hurl. He leaned over him and began to speak calmer. "Now then, back to what's important. What I came here for…" he said prolonging each word to get everyone's attention.

Kiara's fur stood on end, ready to lash at Uvok's throat, but she forced herself to listen to what he came here for in the first place. Besides, she knew she couldn't risk Kovu's life by attacking Uvok when he was so close to him.

Everyone listened intensively, for they were now at the mercy of Uvok at the moment.

"…To bring my son, the prince of the jungle, home!" Uvok yelled to the heavens.

Kovu grunted, stifling his pain from his wounds, and managed to project his voice so that everyone could hear him. "This IS my home! How can you come here and claim you're my father, inflict pain on me, and try to force me to come back to where you live? Home is not always where you are born; it's where you feel you belong. It's where the ones you know and love are always near you. It's where you feel happy," Kovu's vision blurred as the African sun beat down upon him, and the dirt began to irritate his open wounds. He panted, as he spoke, and faces of Kiara, Niru, Simba, Nala, Vitani, Siva, Suvo, Zazu, all the other lionesses in the pride, Rafiki's, and Reekyo's faces as well raced through his mind. Then, the young king passed out from dehydration.

"Son!" Uvok bent down to inspect his son, as tears sprung to his eyes for the first time.

"KOVU!"

"DAD!"

Kiara and Niru yelled simultaneously, as the lionesses from Uvok's pride quickly made a fortress around Kovu as Uvok and 2 lionesses helped lift Kovu onto their backs.

Immediately, the Pridelanders began to lash out on all sides of the fortress, but Uvok's pride having younger, stronger, and more lionesses struck the Pridelanders to the ground.

Suddenly Rafiki appeared with Reekyo at his side and whooped "Halt!"

Everyone turned and looked at him, and Uvok snarled for his pride to flee.

Kiara shook her head frantically at the sight. "No you can't take him!" she yelled as the tears sprung to her eyes.

A few lionesses attempted to run after Kovu, but Kiara surprisingly called them back. Over the years of being a princess, she had learned to trust Rafiki's judgement and wisdom, just like her father and mother had, for she knew Rafiki would tell them the correct way to rescue her beloved mate.

Rafiki gathered everyone around a tall rock and had Kiara bring Niru on the rock.

"I came as soon as the winds changed. Now, where does it hurt, Prince Niru?"

Niru inhaled deeply and bit his lip, more pained by emotions than his scrapes and bruised rib. "Here and here, but they're just scrapes," he said trying not to make a big deal of it.

Rafiki examined the cub and had Reekyo hand him a gourd. He gently rubbed a thick purple liquid over the scrapes on Niru's shoulder and side.

While the rest of the pride watched, Rafiki spoke solemnly. "Now. I understand what has happened to King Kovu, but I must ask you not to panic, and remain silent. For I have received knowledge from the great kings, and I have a plan."

Everyone listened eagerly, mouths agape, staring up at Rafiki as if he had taken the place of the king.

Rafiki inhaled deeply and then spoke again. "Everyone will get lots of rest tonight and eat all day tomorrow, enough to suffice you for two days at least. Den after you have eaten your fills tomorrow, you will get lots of rest tomorrow night, and wake up at dawn de next day to embark on your journey. You will be travelling to da jungle, where Uvok and his pride live. Now, dis may take longer dan you might expect, but remember dis everyone: it is for your king. You are all loyal to him and he lives for you. Remember dat. Patience is rewarded," Rafiki said, looking down at Niru, who was still lying on his side, looking up and listening to Rafiki.

Suvo and Siva were sitting in front of the rock, which Niru was lying on, looking up at Rafiki and trying to secretly catch a glimpse of their best friend.

Reekyo slowly bent over and whispered something in Rafiki's ear and eyed Suvo and Siva.

Suvo and Siva blinked, startled, and looked at each other, concerned.

Rafiki's eyebrows rose a bit and then he nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot one ting. Not all of you will be journeying to the jungle.

At this mention, Suvo and Siva's hearts sank as they realized what Rafiki was going to say. However, Niru didn't quite catch Rafiki's drift yet. Thinking it would probably only be the elder lionesses staying behind, Niru turned to the pride, which had their attention focused on him yet again, and some on Siva and Suvo.

Rafiki cleared his throat and spoke again. "Of course, as de current queen, Kiara, will be away, it is fit that the ex-king and queen, Simba and Nala, temporarily regain control of the Pridelands again while de rest of de pride is away. Also, de tree (three) eldest lionesses will stay behind to help Simba and Nala watch over de tree cubs," Rafiki finished his speech, and looked from Niru to Suvo and Siva.

Instantly Niru's heart sank more than it did when his father was taken away only minutes ago. He wanted to jump up and protest, but what good would that do? He would only disgrace himself and insult Rafiki and disobey his mother, creating more tension in everyone. He wanted to yell something out, but as the adrenaline began increasing its flow in him, his breathing increased, causing more pressure against his bruised rib. This pained him even more mentally, and more than anything Niru wanted to cry now.

"I'm supposed to be strong, for myself, my dad, and my pride," Niru thought to himself. But his pain got the better of him for the moment, and he put a paw over his face, not wanting to humiliate himself in front of his own pride by acting like a baby.

"Maybe that is what I am," he thought to himself again as a warm tear trickled down his face and off his wet nose and splashed onto the rock.


	11. Chapter 10: Facing Reality

"Niru?" Siva's voice whispered in his ear.

Niru groaned and rolled onto his back. "Siva…where am I?" Niru blinked, and saw his friend lying next to him; her eyes, which were an iridescent blue, glowed from the darkness of the cave.

"You're in the cave at Pride Rock. You're mom brought you back after you started hurting again at the end of Rafiki's speech. Was that rock uncomfortable, because it looked like it was," Siva half-joked, trying to cheer up her friend.

Tears sprung again to Niru's eyes as he thought back to the incident that afternoon, and then began to cry, not caring if anyone heard him. "Siva, don't you get it? My dad has been captured and it's all my fault!"

"Niru, it is not your fault at all! Nothing is your fault, its Uvok's fault," Siva said, trying to comfort him.

"I couldn't save him because I'm nothing but a weak little baby! I'm a loser for real, and don't deserve to be prince of any pride!" Niru sobbed and whined.

At this remark, Siva felt her fur rise and her claws extend into the floor of the cave. Her muscles tensed, and she crouched in pouncing position, gave an upset growl, and leapt at Niru, pinning him on his back.

Niru, taken aback by his friend's behavior, began to pant and whimper, scared.

As much shocked at her behavior as Niru, Siva instantly began nuzzling her best friend and sniffled. "Niru…you were amazing today. What you did for your father, you also did for your pride and more importantly, yourself. You were truly brave today, and I've never seen you be that brave before. Niru, you took on a full-grown lion, of course you didn't beat him now! But you can eventually, someday soon. But you did leave a scar on his tail—your bite marks. That was one powerful bite, Niru. Suvo or I couldn't have matched what you did today, and that's why you deserve to have the title of a prince." After Siva finished, she for the first time kissed him on the cheek. Then she got off him and began to trot out of the cave, embarrassed of kissing her best friend.

Niru, amazed and strengthened by his friend's words, touched his cheek as he did when she had nuzzled it…was it yesterday? It felt like ages ago that they had found Nahara in their innocent playing, and—wait! Where was Nahara? Niru had completely forgotten about her after his father was captured. He jumped up and ran towards Siva.

"Siva wait!"

She stopped abruptly and turned, still a bit shy of having given him a kiss. "What?"

"I…well…first I wanted to thank you for what you said. You always make me feel better, and I don't what I'd do if we weren't friends," Niru said, and moved in to nuzzle her.

Siva smiled warmly. "Your welcome?" she giggled.

They purred and nuzzled together for awhile before Niru broke away gently, remembering about Nahara. "Hey Siva, where is Nahara?"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about her! She disappeared after your father was taken," she gasped.

"Come on, let's go tell my mom," Niru turned and ran down the hill on Pride Rock with Siva close behind. Niru saw his mom sitting next to Vitani as usual, and ran over to her, followed by Siva.

"Mom, Aunt Vitani, what happened to Nahara?" Niru panted and yelled, so the whole pride turned to him.

"Niru, are you feeling better? I was so worried, but Siva said she'd go check up on you, which it looks like she did," Kiara smiled, relieved, and nuzzled both cubs.

"What happened to Nahara?" Niru asked again.

Kiara looked to Vitani and sighed. Vitani nodded and took over for Kiara. "Niru dear, well we don't exactly know. You see, after the attack, we all looked to see if she had been taken back and her scent was very faint from what your mom smelled. I don't know what she smelled like, so really your mom was the only one who could track her, and the rest of us just looked for paw prints," Vitani said in a hushed voice.

"Uvok took her too? Then we've gotta go find her and rescue her, come on!" Niru shouted.

"Niru, she was their decoy to get to your father. For all we know she might be with them or I don't know where, but she's not here," Vitani tried to calm her nephew.

"But…she was my friend. She had no evil intentions in her!" Niru growled, looking at the ground.

"Yes I know, but she was a danger because—

"No!" Niru roared and turned and ran back up the hill.

Siva looked at the two distraught lionesses and turned to follow Niru.

"Do you want me to go after them?" Vitani asked in a gentle voice.

"No, it's ok. I'll talk to him tonight," Kiara nodded, turning to her friend.

Vitani smiled warmly and they both sighed deeply. "Be strong your highness, like you always have," Vitani said, nuzzling her friend.

"Thank you, Vitani. I've been trying my best," Kiara smiled, nuzzling back.

"They will be safe while we're away, and as long as we love them and they love us, we'll get through this and prevail," Vitani said shutting her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Yes, Kovu's right. This will always be home…" Kiara smiled, comforting her friend as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Then her father's message came back to her that he had sung to her in a song when she was a cub a few years ago. She remembered staring up at him as he was staring at Pride Rock, and him coming over to her, nuzzling her saying "As long as you live here, it's who you are." Kiara smiled and closed her eyes, lifting her head from the friendly nuzzle. Vitani smiled too, feeling uplifted by Kiara's words.

"Come on, we should get back to hunting," Vitani said getting up and starting back towards the fields.

"Yeah, let's go hunt," Kiara said in a determined voice, and smiled ambitiously towards the fields.

Niru was sitting in an acacia tree, not too far off from Rafiki's acacia tree, looking across the entire Pridelands for Nahara. He sniffed the air, but he too couldn't pick up her scent. He sighed, and lay his head down on his paws. "Where are you, Nahara? Are you safe? Oh please be OK, I know you were trying to help me, I just know it. Dad… I want to see you, please! Let him go, his home is here with us who love him, please!" Niru began to sob again.

Just then Reekyo hopped down onto a nearby branch, for she was in the same tree picking acacia fruit for Rafiki. "Prince Niru? What are you doing up here? Don't cry, please Prince Niru," Reekyo said dropping the fruits she held, and reached out and petted Niru's head.

Niru lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "I know I shouldn't cry, but it's just everything that happened today…my dad was captured, he's hurt, and I can't even go on the journey to help find him! Reekyo, why won't Rafiki let me go?" Niru growled, distraught.

Reekyo sympathized with him and gently scooped him up and tucked him under her arm. "Come on Prince Niru, maybe you should talk to Rafiki," Reekyo said swinging from branch to branch, down the tree.

"Whoa!" Niru cried out, excited by the feeling of swinging.

"You like swinging, Prince Niru?" Reekyo smiled.

"I do now!" Niru shouted happily, forgetting about his anxiety for the moment.

"It's what we baboons do best! Oh and picking fruit—which I left on the ground!" she said, remembering the fresh, ripe fruit she had dropped.

Just then Siva and Suvo had tracked Niru's scent to the tree where he was swinging with Reekyo.

"Hey look! Fruit!" Suvo pointed to the juicy fruit lying on the ground next to the tree.

"I am hungry," Siva said walking over and picking one up in her mouth.

"Yeah, let's stop for a minute and look around for Niru while we eat," Suvo said, and reached down and bit into a plump, juicy acacia fruit.

"Uncle Rafiki's fruit! No!" Reekyo called out as she swung down on the lowest branch and screeched.

"Reekyo! Ouch!" Niru said covering his ears.

Suvo and Siva suddenly dropped their fruits and looked up at Reekyo with wide eyes and mouths agape, and fled into the tall grass.

Reekyo put Niru down on the ground and ran over to the fruit. Siva and Suvo peeked out from the grass. Siva whispered something to her brother and then turned and ran from the scene.

"Niru!" Suvo called out.

"Suvo, I haven't seen you since this morning, how are you doing?" Niru trotted over to him.

"I'm fine, how are you doing, Niru?" Suvo asked concerned, and nuzzled him in a brotherly way.

"I'm feeling better," Niru smiled, realizing a weight had been lifted off his chest.

"Siva and I were looking for you."

"I figured," Niru chuckled. "Thanks for your concern and being here for me."

"Hey, we're best friends, right? You, me, and Siva—we're like brothers and sister," Suvo said and licked his friend behind the ear.

"Yeah we are. We'll always be together. Even when our parents are gone, you and Siva and me will still be with each other," Niru smiled and licked Suvo back.

"Prince Niru? Umm, do you mind if I run these fruits back to Uncle Rafiki quickly? I'll come right back for you, ok?" Reekyo said with an armful of fruits and her body poised in the direction of Rafiki's tree.

Niru looked to her and back to Suvo and then back to her. "It's ok, Reekyo. I think I'm going to go back to Pride Rock now, but can I come by tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll ask Rafiki and he'll either come to you, or he'll send me to get you most likely," Reekyo smiled.

"Thanks Reekyo. Well goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow!" Niru shouted, walking into the tall grass.

"Goodbye Prince Niru!" Reekyo quickly yelled back before sprinting back to Rafiki's tree.

"Hey where's Siva?" Niru asked once him and Suvo were halfway through the tall grass.

"She ran back to Pride Rock. She seemed kind of nervous about something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, once she saw you she told me that I should bring you back to Pride Rock because she didn't feel well," Suvo said looking concerned.

"Maybe I should talk to her later," Niru said.

"Yeah, it would probably cheer her up to see you and talk. We could all use a little consolation."

"Yeah, especially since tomorrow is the last day we have to spend with our parents for I don't know how long," Niru sighed, beginning to feel the weight of sadness build inside him again.

That night, Niru and Kiara went to bed early, as did the rest of the pride. Simba and Nala slept on the "royal rock" bed to comfort their daughter and grandson. Kiara restlessly tossed and turned, as Simba watched over her, doing his best to calm her in her sleep, while Nala curled up with Niru and watched over him. It felt a bit different sleeping next to his grandmother instead of his mother, but Nala's deep purring quickly lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

"Kovu come back…" Kiara whimpered in her sleep and swatted Simba's head accidentally.

"Oh," Simba grunted, sleepily, and rubbed his head, sighing. "Tossing in her sleep—another trait of mine."

Simba bent his head down and nuzzled his daughter. "It's alright, Kiara. Kovu will be back soon. He's alive," Simba whispered in his daughter's ear.

In her subconscious, Kiara heard her father's words and instantly relaxed and slept peacefully. All he could hear was the soft sounds of his daughter's calm breathing. Simba smiled and drifted into his own peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: A Day to Remember

Opening his eyes, Niru saw a blurred image of 2 golden eyes staring down at him, much like he had seen when he was first born. Then he blinked a few times and his mother's entire face came into focus. Kiara smiled sweetly at her son.

Niru continued to stare up at his mom, happy to see her smiling, and waiting to see what she would do next.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning mom," Niru blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she said, lying down in front of him.

Niru thought for a few seconds. He didn't want to ask to go on a walk, because that would remind them both of the grave events yesterday. However, he didn't want to stay in the cave, because he wanted to be outside enjoying the day, and didn't want any eavesdropping or spying. Finally he decided upon the waterhole.

"Well, I'm thirsty. Want to go to the waterhole?"

"Sure thing, son. Whatever you want to do today," Kiara smiled and nudged Niru gently up.

Niru stretched and scratched himself, feeling better and forgetting about his scrapes and bruised rib cage.

"How are you feeling today, Niru?" Kiara asked, concerned.

"Oh, fine I guess," Niru said, not knowing what in particular she was referring to.

"Your scrapes and rib cage bother you?" Kiara asked, inspecting him briefly.

"Oh those? I forgot I had them," Niru smiled.

"Well that's good that they're healing. Just take it easy for awhile, OK?" Kiara cautioned her son as she took a few steps towards the outside of the cave.

"I will, don't worry," Niru smiled.

"OK," Kiara nodded, smiling back. Then she turned around and walked onto Pride Rock. Niru followed, staying close beside his mother for protection. The two walked to the waterhole in silence, enjoying the peaceful savanna morning while trying to seize every passing moment.

Upon arriving at the water hole, Niru dashed to the water's edge and began lapping up sweet, cold water. Once full, he flopped down onto his back and stared at the morning sky, which was brand new. The sun had just finished pouring it's endless light over the Pridelands, and continued to touch places beyond Niru's range of vision. But it wasn't the sun or his future kingdom Niru was thinking about. He was thinking about what the clouds looked like in the sky.

Kiara finished drinking her fill and came over to her son. "Are you sure you're OK, Niru? Do you want to go back to sleep?" she asked, concerned that he was lacking his usual cub energy.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just looking at the clouds. Do you want to look with me, mom?" Niru asked, turning to his mom.

Kiara's face lit up, relieved that her son was indeed feeling all right. "I'd love that, Niru," she smiled, lying down next to her son.

They both sighed at the same time, and chuckled at the simultaneous action. Then Niru decided upon a cloud he saw and named it. "Rabbit," he said pointing to the sky.

"Ah," Kiara acknowledged. She searched the sky around her and found one that resembled a heart. "Love," she said, as that was the first word that came to her mind, as she remembered back to the first time her and Kovu gazed at the stars, when Niru was just a "twinkle in the sky". Even though the clouds had replaced the stars in the sky for the day, Kiara knew the stars she and Kovu had first gazed at together would reappear in the same place she was staring up at now with her son.

"Huh?" Niru asked, turning to his mom and then looked back at the sky. The heart shaped cloud began to drift apart as a wind blew across the savanna. "Mom?" Niru asked, turning back to his mother.

Kiara was nodding off into the flash back of when her and Kovu were stargazing for the first time together.

(Flashback: Stargazing.)

"Oh look, there's one that looks like a baby rabbit, heh. See the fluffy tail?" Kiara said as she pointed to the constellations.

"Yeah," Kovu replied, relaxed and enjoying his evening with Kiara.

(Flashback: Love Will Find a Way.)

"Hey look! We are one," Kovu said gazing happily at his and Kiara's shared reflection in a small pool.

"We'll run away together! And start a pride all our own," Kovu beckoned playfully and seductively to his love, Kiara.

Kiara gave a small laugh and then grew serious. "Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever," Kiara explained to Kovu.

Kovu's face became serious and a bit nervous as he realized that Kiara was right and they must go back and face their prides.

Then they made plans to spend the night in the wild and head out at dawn for the Pridelands. That night, unbeknownst to Kiara, she had begun to bear her and Kovu's miracle that they both created that night. That night, Niru became more than a twinkle in the sky, more than a thought in both Kiara and Kovu's mind.

(End flashback.)

For the few minutes the flashback was running through Kiara's mind, all Niru could do was study his mom's face and her eyes. They began to well up with tears for the first time Niru had seen. Niru cocked his head quizzically at his mom, and a concerned look grew upon his face.

"Mommy?" he asked in a whisper.

Kiara finally came back to reality and sniffled once before turning to her son. "Oh Niru," she said with all the love she had for her son and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Niru asked, growing upset and worried at his mom's behavior.

"Niru, I just love you so much, and I could never stop loving you, ok?" Kiara said as tears streamed down her face and she nuzzled her face against her son's.

Niru's bottom lip quivered. "I love you forever, mommy. Nothing could make me not love you, even if you never came back from the journey because I have to stay behind, I'd go look for you and dad and…" Niru trailed off, relieved to finally tell his mother how he felt about the upcoming journey.

"Shh," Kiara said grooming her son as she let him cry into her fur.

After he had cried all the tears he could cry for the time being, Niru lifted his head up and wiped his eyes. "Sorry," he panted.

"It's alright. You have nothing to be sorry about Niru, because you did nothing wrong. It's ok to cry, Niru, it's ok," Kiara smiled at her son and licked his head. "Hmm?" she smiled.

"Thanks mom," Niru smiled and rubbed against her front arm affectionately.

"Anytime Niru," she smiled warmly, feeling a pressure relieved from her chest as well. Niru glanced up at the sky again, remembering the cloud game. Behind them in the sky was the heart shaped cloud, which had merged back together to mend the rift in between the two sides.

"Hey look, a heart cloud!" Niru said, face brightening. "Maybe it means that we'll always be a family and love each other," Niru said happily, looking up at his mom.

"I think you're right, Niru," Kiara replied, nuzzling her son as the two of them watched the heart cloud until it was out of sight.

When afternoon came, Kiara demonstrated to Niru how to properly hunt for food, although he was still a bit young to hunt large animals. Perched quietly on a rock, Niru got a great view of the entire hunting process. Once Kiara had brought down a medium-sized gazelle, she proudly trotted over to her son with it and dropped it at the base of the rock.

Niru glanced down at it and pretended to be king. "Hmm…impressive," he said strutting in a circle on the rock to find the perfect place to sit down.

Kiara laughed and played along. "Hey, your majesty…" Kiara smiled playfully and scooped her son off the top of the rock suddenly by the nape of his neck.

"Ahh, hey! Put his majesty down this instant!" Niru laughed and growled playfully as he wriggled in his mother's mouth.

Kiara let go and he landed safely with a plop on the ground.

Niru grunted, startled, and grinned playfully. Suddenly he reached out and tapped his mom's paw and took off running across the Pridelands. "Tag! You're it!" he yelled as he turned back for a second to catch a glimpse of his mom before turning back to the direction in which he was running.

"Not for long!" Kiara growled back playfully as she took off after her son.

"I think so for long!" Niru called out, as he laughed to himself.

"You're asking for it Niru! This is your mom speaking!" Kiara snickered.

Kiara and Niru raced all around the Pridelands for the entire afternoon, forgetting all about time.

As the sun began to lean towards the west in the sky, Kiara was on Niru's tail, literally, in their final round of tag. Niru had thrown Kiara off by running through a herd of giraffes and he frantically looked around for a place to hide. He spotted the boulder that acted as a diving board into the waterhole that his mom had fallen off when she was a cub. That was his only hope for winning the game of tag. Without thinking, Niru found himself racing up the rock and leaping into the water. He quickly swam up as he went under, and swam over to the rock ledge, in hope of hiding behind it.

Kiara paused for a moment to catch her breath after making her way safely out of a herd of giraffes. She lifted her head to sniff the air for her son and instead smelled water. She crouched down low in the grass and looked around for Niru. She slowly made her way towards the waterhole to re-hydrate, when she stopped a couple feet away. Slowly lifting her paw, Kiara peered down at a wet spot in the dirt and carefully sniffed it. Water that someone or something had just recently splashed from the waterhole. She had him now. Growling lowly, Kiara climbed up the rock and walked to the edge. She extended her claws onto the edge as she crouched into pounce position.

Niru clung to the side of the rock in the water, trying to think of an escape.

Just then Kiara gave a "surprise" roar and leapt off the rock and into the waterhole, making a large, powerful splash in the small pool. This of course created a wave, which carried Niru out of the water and onto the now wet ground.

"Whoa!" Niru cried out.

After being carried to land, Niru coughed up some water, got up, and shook himself dry. Looking back at the waterhole, he jumped backwards, weary of what trick his mother might be playing on him. Niru carefully glanced at the pool as he saw bubbles coming up about 2 feet away from him. He was drawn to the sight, and almost walked to the edge when Kiara's face emerged from the water and she roared playfully.

He jumped back and cried out, and turned in the other direction and ran for Pride Rock. The rule in the final round of their tag game was the one to make it back to Pride Rock, which was base, touching a part of it without getting tagged wins. Racing as fast as he could, he saw the stairs leading up Pride Rock get closer and closer. He could feel the presence of his mom gaining on him, and continued to fly like the wind toward Pride Rock. He glanced back and saw Kiara was right on his paws! Desperately wanting to win, Niru thought of a move that just might work. He gasped just as Kiara was about to tag him, and fell to ground. Kiara gasped as she managed to jump over him, and skid to a halt. But Niru was already belly-crawling through the grass to Pride Rock. He remembered how he had outsmarted Vitani in the grass, and immediately began running again.

Kiara had picked up her son's scent again quickly, and raced along side him on the dirt path while he raced in the grass.

"Nice try, Niru, but that won't through me off!" Kiara muttered to herself as she ran. As the back of Pride Rock became only feet within his reach, Niru growled, determined, and continued racing towards it.

He grinned triumphantly, as Kiara leapt in front of him.

Niru cried out, but continued running and tried to go around her. Unfortunately, she reached out to the side and tagged him.

Niru skidded to a stop and growled in defeat. "Oh! I was this close!" He hung his head in defeat as Kiara pranced around him like a cub and yelled in triumph. "I win! I win!"

"You won, you won," Niru muttered, disappointed, but then noticed they weren't touching Pride Rock yet, but had stopped short of it at the bottom of the giant rock. Kiara wasn't on the steps yet. It wasn't official!

Niru's face lit up as he saw he had a second chance to win. Although it was just a game, Niru wanted to prove to his mom his skill and maybe Rafiki would let him go on the journey after all.

Kiara was rolling on her back now laughing as she had once done as a cub.

Niru stood up. "Hey mom," he said in a singsong voice.

"What is it my toughest challenger?" she smiled and giggled.

"Don't look now but you're not touching Pride Rock!" Niru said as he quickly swatted Kiara's hind paw and turned and ran up Pride Rock, feeling renewed with energy.

Kiara gasped, realizing her mistake, and gave a frustrated growl. Then she jumped up and raced after her son.

Just as Niru had gotten to the top, even though he didn't have to, he wanted to go to the edge of Pride Rock and announce to his future kingdom his success. Just as he looked back to laugh at his mom, he ran into Simba's outstretched arm and felt himself lifted off the ground.

"Whoa, take it easy, Niru. What are you running from?" he chuckled nuzzling his grandson.

Niru looked up happily at his grandfather and nuzzled back. "Grandpa Simba, I won! I beat mom at tag! I won!" he said excitedly.

"You beat your mom at tag?" Simba said in a surprised voice.

Just then Kiara walked up Pride Rock and saw her son and father looking at her.

She sighed. "Good one, Niru, you win," she smiled. "Hi daddy," she said smiling at the both of them.

Simba gently put Niru down, and nuzzled his daughter.

"You two ready to settle down for the evening?" Simba asked in a gentle voice.

"Just a minute!" Niru said and ran to the edge of Pride Rock. He took a deep breath roared "I beat the Queen of the Pridelands at tag! Whoopee!" he grinned happily across the Pridelands.

Simba and Kiara chuckled and smiled.

"Ok mighty prince, that's enough. Come on, let's go in the cave for the evening," Kiara beckoned gently.

Niru looked back to where his mom and grandfather were standing. "Aww, ok," he said content, and trotted over to them. Then they all walked into the cave, side by side.

Once inside and settled down on their "bed", Niru was actually happy to let Kiara groom him, now realizing this would be the last time she would give him a bath for he didn't know how long. Sure his grandparents would groom him, and he would groom himself too, but it wasn't his mother's touch. Her undying love and protection she had for her son was felt with every warm lick on Niru's fur.

"Mommy?" Niru asked quietly.

"Yes Niru?" Kiara paused from grooming her son and listened attentively.

Niru sighed. "Why can't I go with you? I know it sounds babyish, but I'll miss you too much."

"Niru, there is nothing babyish at all about missing me, because I'm going to miss you too," she said licking his head. "You'll find your place in the Circle of Life as you grow, Niru. I don't mean just when you become king, but as you are right now, a cub. Your place is to play and learn as a cub should, and when you get older, well, you'll see," Kiara smiled, reminiscing on her past.

"Oh," Niru nodded understandingly. "But why can't I come with you?"

Kiara's face grew a bit sad and she sympathized with her son. "Because Niru, you have a duty to do here. What exactly it is I don't know, but that's for you to figure out while you wait for me to return," Kiara nuzzled her son tightly.

"Ok mom, I will," he said closing his eyes and nuzzling back. Then he opened his eyes again and glanced across the cave at his two best friends, sleeping next to Vitani. Then he remembered how Suvo had told him that he and Siva would always be there for him.

"Well, Suvo and Siva will be with me too," Niru said to himself aloud.

"Yes of course they will Niru. Don't forget that the great kings will be watching over you, and you'll be in my dreams always," Kiara whispered in her son's ear as she gently lay him down in her arms.

Niru smiled and felt relaxed for the first time that day. Then his eyes closed and he whispered back, "Goodnight, mom."

Kiara smiled down lovingly at her sleeping son. Then she blinked sleepily and lied her head down next to her son's.

Then Niru began to purr quietly, and seconds later Kiara joined in as she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12: Departure at Dawn

Niru awoke to the sound of beating drums as the ground vibrated. His eyes shot open, as he panted with fright, and remembered the departure day. He looked around the cave and saw no one was inside except for Nala. She was sitting at the entrance of the cave, watching the others outside, as Simba was about to give a "farewell" speech. The lionesses that were going on the journey were lining up in one big, long line, facing the direction of the jungle. Simba stood in front of them. Below Pride Rock, all the inhabitants of the Pridelands watched solemnly below as the elephants stomped a serious, dramatic war rhythm.

Niru sprang up and ran towards the entrance/exit of the cave, where Nala was standing. Determined to be a part of the event that was taking place outside the cave, he focused his attention ahead, but was stopped abruptly by a sharp whisper from Nala and her large, strong paw.

"Niru!" she said in a sharp whisper and grabbed hold of her grandson with her paw.

Again Niru was lifted up, which he normally hated, and began to panic that he wouldn't get to say goodbye to his mom, but gasped and widened his eyes as he tried to seize the moment he was in now. He got the next best thing to a bird's eye view as he saw the powerful, astounding sight of the Pridelanders lined up, bodies tense like soldiers, with his mother standing first in line. Even though he was too far back to see the animals, he could feel the waves of their music in the air. This was the first time Niru had seen a ceremony like this before, except when he was an infant, which he didn't remember. However, his birth ceremony was a happy one, and this one was a serious matter. Yes, there was angst involved because of the kidnapping of their new king, and the fact of the able-bodied Pridelanders going off and not knowing what challenges lay ahead and when they would return, and of course, the casualties that were to come. Hopefully none, the animals prayed. But hope and faith were all they had, and they could hold onto it, if they chose to for as long as the journey lasted.

"Niru!" Siva and Suvo whispered relieved as Niru was set back onto the ground. Niru hadn't noticed that his two best friend were sitting to the side of Nala that he couldn't see from when he got up in the cave. The two cubs nuzzled their best friend.

"Siva, Suvo! What's going on?" Niru asked, anxious to know about what he was witnessing.

"It's a departing ceremony. All the animals have come to support the lionesses setting out on the journey and to bid them good luck. Also, your grandpa Simba will temporarily regain control of the Pridelands, as well as myself. We're waiting for Rafiki and Reekyo to arrive to perform the ceremony," Nala explained to Niru.

"Yeah," Suvo nodded.

"Look Niru! Your mom and our mom are first and second leaders of the pride," Siva said excitedly.

"Whoa," Niru breathed as he stared amazed at the sight before him.

"Shh, here comes Rafiki and Reekyo," Nala whispered to the cubs, getting up. "I have to go down there now, so you three stay up here where you are, and watch the ceremony," Nala instructed them.

The three of them nodded obediently, as butterflies fluttered in their stomachs.

Nala hurried quietly up the pinnacle where the lionesses were lined up sideways (obviously of course they all couldn't fit on the tip) and took her place next to Simba just in time to greet Rafiki and Reekyo.

Simba gave them both the "traditional hug", but it was shorter and not really much of a hug. It was just a quick, precise motion, only done in cases such as this.

After the "hugs", Rafiki chanted something in Swahili and asked the great kings to watch over and protect the pride, as did Reekyo.

The cubs, still watching from outside the entrance of the cave, were mesmerized by ceremony, since it was probably the most exciting thing they had ever seen in their short lives so far. They stared intensively, forgetting that their mothers were leaving, as the whole thing began to excite them, as their hearts were now more than ever yearning for something to be happy about. However, only for the time that Rafiki and Reekyo were chanting the whole thing seem exciting to them. Then, when Rafiki and Reekyo finished with a forte on the closing word, they were awoken to reality again.

Then, Reekyo cracked open a gourd for Rafiki with dark red, almost purple liquid in it. Rafiki then rubbed two streaks on the cheekbones of the first lioness at the end of the line. Then Reekyo picked up an old, dusty gourd shell filled with golden powder.

"Dis juice is used as blood, may it bestow courage upon you and strength. Dis desert sand powder will keep de blood in you when it is shed, so you will never forget who you are."

Rafiki repeated this blessing to each lioness as he worked his way up to the front, Reekyo following with the gourd of sand. He said the name of each lioness at the end of the blessing.

Suvo and Siva stood up, muscles tensed, as Rafiki approached their mother.

Rafiki repeated the blessing, and quietly at the end said, "Be strong, Vitani, for yourself and your queen." He nodded gently and Reekyo smiled reassuringly at Vitani, as Rafiki went on to Kiara, in which it was Niru's turn to stand up, and watch intensively.

He paused before Her Majesty, and said the blessing, but smiled upon saying "Never forget who you are."

Kiara's brave, determined look on her face made Rafiki's own face light up, and Reekyo smiled admiringly at her queen.

Then Rafiki moved on to the final part: reassigning the duties of King and Queen temporarily back over to Simba and Nala. After a quick, concise oath and blessing, Simba and Nala roared to the animals to renounce themselves. The animals replied with a thunderous simultaneously noise of all the voices combined into one.

The cubs covered their ears for that moment, and began to get bored with the ceremony. They began thinking about resting, as their eyelids lowered to half-mast.

Then Rafiki nodded as the drums began again from the stomping of the elephants marching in place.

The three cubs picked their heads up immediately and directed them towards the Pridelanders.

Starting with Kiara, she walked proud and strong down Pride Rock out towards the jungle. Then Vitani followed and the rest of the line began moving.

"Where are they going?" Niru whispered frantically to Suvo.

"Don't worry, I think they're coming back around Pride Rock to say 'goodbye' to us," Suvo reassured Niru and his sister.

The trio turned their attention back to the lionesses walking in the direction of the jungle. The last lioness had just stepped off Pride Rock and was now following in her position beside the other lionesses. The elephants trumpeted a salute to the lionesses as they continued walking farther away from Pride Rock.

The cubs' smiles faded as they realized that this was the "goodbye."

Niru's heart pounded with fear and disappointment, and a look of anxiety spread across all the cubs' faces.

"Suvo, they're not coming back," Niru said worriedly.

"I—I didn't know the ceremony was the 'goodbye'," Suvo said dumbfounded.

"Me either," Siva said quietly, and closed her eyes to stop her tears from escaping.

The cubs then quickly looked back as the pride got smaller and smaller, moving away from their eyes. All the cubs could think of to do was to lock their gaze onto what they could see of their pride, in hopes of "holding on" to their mothers so they would turn around suddenly and come back to say "goodbye."

But they didn't. The pride was now a thin, black horizontal line that, if it weren't still moving, could be mistaken for a landform. But no, it continued to get thinner and flatter until it had disappeared.

Then the animals turned away from the sight and walked back to the places in the Pridelands in which they called "home."

Crying—once again the painful, gut wrenching emotion began to take over Niru's body.

"Mother."

Siva and Suvo had their heads hung together against one another for a moment of peace and consolation.

Niru looked at them and thought of his mother and father together, nuzzling. Then he remembered how Kiara told him how she ran away to find Kovu again, and they were "one" again.

Not knowing what else to do, he ran from where he was sitting, in hopes of catching up to his mother.

He had just gotten off the foot of Pride Rock when he was picked up by familiar hands, and continued running in mid-air.

"Prince Niru what has gotten into you?" Reekyo asked, holding him in her arms like a baby baboon. "Come on, Rafiki wants to see you, and Siva and Suvo," Reekyo said as she began walking back up Pride Rock to the cave.

Niru sighed and looked over his shoulder, wondering where his father was now.

In the jungle:

Kovu had awoken two days ago to the entrancing sweet smell of a field of flowers. He got up, feeling brand new and weightless, and didn't think about any of his past troubles. Just then he saw a lioness that looked to him like Kiara. The sun was in his eyes, and she was partially hidden behind a bush.

Kovu gazed at her and ran towards her, but she ran from him and around a huge tree with tons of branches and a large wide base. There was a hole in one of the parts of the base. Kovu looked under it and crawled forward, where he came face to face with the lioness again.

Kovu looked dumbfounded at her and asked, "Kiara?"

The lioness pinned him to the ground and put a paw over his mouth.

"Kovu, listen to me. You've got to get out of the jungle, while you can. Go back home to your pride, and your son," at the word "son", the lioness's eyes began to water.

Kovu stared up at her, in shock and saw that she was a rich auburn color, like him, only her eyes were golden orange, similar to Kiara's.

"Who are and why do you look like me?" Kovu asked, flipping the lioness and pinning her upset and offended by her behavior.

"I'm sorry Kovu, I tried to save you, but Uvok hurt me badly. That's why I must spend my life hiding from him, for your sake, and now Nahara's," the lioness sniffled.

Kovu's eyes widened. "Are you my real mother?"

Just then Uvok's roar rang out through the trees and the lioness jumped off him.

"Quick! Roll in dirt to hide my scent. Come again tomorrow to this spot alone or when it is safe," she said and fled from Kovu, whipping through the nearby bushes and trees.

"Son?" Uvok asked worriedly as he and his pride appeared from around the corner of the huge tree.

Kovu looked at his father, still intoxicated by the smell of the flowers.

"Uh," Kovu droned.

"Come son, you shouldn't be sniffing these flowers too much now," Uvok said leading him away from the giant tree.

"Where are we?" Kovu asked looking around, bright eyed, like a cub.

"Why this is your home. You're the prince of the jungle, Kovu," Uvok spoke clearly into his son's ear.

"The jungle! Wow," Kovu said running to a waterfall straight ahead and jumping in. He began splashing around like he was on "Cloud 9".

Uvok chuckled to one of the lionesses next to him. "Aww, look at him. Just the way things should be," he narrowed his eyes.

"Your highness?" a lioness next to him spoke.

"Yes Lanai?" he asked, still gazing at Kovu as he continued to splash around in the water.

"Woo-hoo!" Kovu shouted happily.

"Forgive me for asking, but what shall we do when the power of the flowers wear off him?" she asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry, Lanai. I've got that all planned out," he chuckled malevolently.

"Ooh excellent your majesty!" Lanai joined in his laughter.

"He's never going to see those Pridelands again. Especially not that mate of his and that little prince," Uvok growled lowly.

"Dad!" Kovu shouted out.

Uvok snapped back to reality, startled. "What is it son?"

"Come on, everyone come in the water's great!" Kovu smiled as he spit water out of his mouth like a fountain.

"Come on son, why don't you come with me and I'll show you your new future kingdom!" Uvok grinned beckoningly.

"Yay jungle kingdom!" Kovu yelled as he swam to the edge of the pond and climbed out, looking like a drowned rat.

A few lionesses snickered and soon fell over laughing.

Uvok turned and growled at them, and they paused in the positions they were in.

Uvok trotted over to his son as he shook off. "Wow son, what a swim you had," he chuckled at Kovu's puffed out fur.

"Yeah? Whoa hey look at my fur!" Kovu began laughing at himself and started to jump around to see if his fur would do anything else. Just watching it move when he moved was enough to fascinate the intoxicated lion.

Just then the whole pride fell over laughing, and pounded the earth with their paws, and began rolling around.

"Idiots," Uvok rolled his eyes and grumbled. He decided this was the perfect time to show his son the jungle kingdom.

"Kovu, my new prince?" Uvok said in a low voice so the lionesses couldn't hear, as they were still laughing and making fun of Kovu.

"Yeah dad? Did you see my fur when—?

"Never mind that, son. Do you want to see your new future kingdom?" Uvok asked in an excited yet still low tone.

"Yeah jungle kingdom!" Kovu yelled.

"Shh! Come on now, I'll race you," Uvok challenged in a playful way.

"Ooh me first!" Kovu said as a burst of energy forced him to run farther into the jungle.

"Hey wait, slow down! You don't even know where it is! Kovu!" Uvok yelled as he took off after his son.

The lionesses were left behind to collect themselves and go back to the jungle kingdom when they were ready.

Uvok caught up with Kovu as Kovu had stopped abruptly to look around. "Hmm," Kovu said to himself.

"Son—you found your way on your own to your home! Oh I knew home was calling for you," Uvok said as he proudly nuzzled his son.

"But I can't find it," Kovu said.

"Son, look," Uvok smiled as he pointed to the sight in front of them.

Kovu followed his father's paw and gaped at what he saw. His eyes lit up as he gazed upon bright green abundant grass and trees with dappled sunlight, which made the leaves, and grass transparent. A light cool breeze made the shiny leaves gently flicker back and forth in the sunlight, like glass beads on a chandelier. The long grass whispered to Kovu. He could also hear and smell a small stream hidden on one side of the grass. In the center of the circle was what looked to be a small cave, and of course, dirt all around it.

"Isn't it beautiful son? And it will be yours someday, heck you can even help me run it now, you're old enough and have had some experience," Uvok said to himself, as he knew his son was too engulfed in the sights before them.

It was beautiful to Kovu. But something inside him felt like something was missing. Before Kovu's thought could go any further, Uvok nudged him and spoke.

"See that small cave? Well it looks small, but it's really big inside. You'll see," Uvok smiled.

Kovu snapped back to reality and nodded, looking at the cave.

Uvok noticed his son's odd behavior and got suspicious. "Hey, race you in the cave!" he said nudging his son.

"Race?" Kovu stopped and repeated the word. Something about it seemed familiar. He couldn't remember what it was right now, as he was still intoxicated by the flower's dangerous scent he had smelled earlier. He grunted at the feeling he had and shook it off. "Race!" he yelled and took off after his father inside the cave.

At first it was dark, but following Uvok's lead, Kovu found himself in a secluded tropical paradise, with a huge waterfall and vines acting as a hammock.

It was a tropical rainforest.

Back in the Pridelands:

Reekyo had carried Niru back to the outside of the cave, where he sat moments ago watching his mother and most of his pride set out. Rafiki was with Simba and Nala on each side of him, and the three eldest lionesses, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Chaka were sitting calmly waiting for Niru. Suvo and Siva were sitting in front of the three lionesses. Everyone turned to look at Niru as Reekyo carried him to Rafiki.

"Niru you're safe," Nala sighed, relieved.

"Niru, you're not to go off like that again, understand?" Simba said sternly, as the feeling of fathering cubs came over him again.

Rafiki chuckled a bit. "Now Prince Niru, I know dis is hard especially on you, but I have some news for you. Tank you again, Reekyo. You may put de prince down now," Rafiki said.

Reekyo set Niru down gently in between Suvo and Siva, who promptly nuzzled him.

"Now dat de majority of de pride is gone on their journey, you tree cubs will begin a journey of your own, right here in de Pridelands," Rafiki began.

The cubs looked at each other and cocked their heads, confused.

"Dis is not de kind of journey you are tinking about probably, no. It is one in which you grow as lions and lionesses while you discover yourself," Rafiki spoke calmly.

This made the cubs even more confused, and they looked to Reekyo for guidance. To the cubs' dismay, all she could do was shrug her shoulders and shake her head, with a perplexed look on her face as well.

Rafiki saw this and chuckled again. "Don't worry little ones, I know it is difficult to understand now, but as you grow, it will become clear to you," Rafiki said reassuringly. "Now King Simba and I know someone who will help prepare you for when de time is right," Rafiki smiled and turned to Simba.

"Also I'd like to say Nala and myself, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Chaka, as well as Rafiki and Reekyo are all here to care for you three and help you as you grow. We will be glad to help you if you need it, so don't be afraid to ask," Simba said warmly to the three cubs sitting before him, particularly Suvo and Siva, who seemed a bit nervous.

"So, for de rest of de day, you tree (three) cubs relax and enjoy yourselves with de rest of de pride. Tomorrow morning, Simba and myself will wake you to lead you to Kunta, who will teach you all sorts of tings," Rafiki concluded. "Bye everyone," Rafiki said and beckoned Reekyo to leave also.

Reekyo waved and smiled, before turning to leave with her uncle.

"So, how about we all talk out here and enjoy this beautiful day?" Timon spoke up, from listening behind a rock with Pumbaa.

"Timon? Pumbaa? Where did you come from?" Niru asked suddenly.

"Well Niru, that is a very good question—Timon began.

"Sowwy, we were listening too," Pumbaa apologized.

Timon chuckled nervously.

"Relax guys, it's not like you weren't welcome to listen with us before," Simba smiled.

Timon inhaled, ready to make up an excuse, when he realized Simba wasn't mad and they could've gathered with the pride. "Ohh," he said slowly as a light bulb went on in his head.

Everyone laughed and invited them over next to them. Pumbaa and Timon smiled and came over and sat next to the cubs.

"Hey Siva, eat any good bugs lately?" Timon asked.

"Bugs? Eww!" Siva raised her eyebrows and made a face.

Timon laughed his classic laugh. "Heeheehee, gets 'em every time, right Simba?"

"Everytime Timon," Simba laughed.

"Grandpa?" Niru spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Tell us a story about when you were a cub," Niru asked eagerly.

"Oh hey I know a great one! When your grandpa Simba was in the jungle with us eating bugs—

"The jungle?" Siva, Suvo, and Niru asked simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, didn't he ever tell you? Yeesh Simba, didn't you ever tell them?" Timon asked turning to Simba.

Simba was worried Niru and the twins would get the idea of running off to the jungle, and worse, Timon and Pumbaa knew the way and were gullible. They could get Pumbaa and Timon to tell and they'd be off. Who knew what would happen to them out there if they did? They could die, like he almost did many years ago, although this time, there would be no wisecracking meerkat and gentle, caring warthog to rescue them. It would be like history repeating itself, only with a fatal turn. Simba quickly spoke up. "Timon, maybe you should tell them about the time Kiara ran off," Simba quickly changed the topic.

"Which time?" Timon said and then burst out laughing. Pumbaa joined in the laughter too.

Simba sighed and rolled his eyes. Nala giggled quietly herself, as did the other three lionesses.

The cubs obviously didn't know Queen Kiara's record of times she ran off, so they just watched for a moment before they became bored and decided to go back into the cave. Niru went over to the "royal rock" bed and beckoned Siva and Suvo to come with him.

"Are you sure we're allowed to sleep on here?" Siva asked, feeling like she was breaking a rule.

"I'm the future king and you're my best friends, so I give you permission to," Niru smiled.

They all lay down and Siva started pawing her brother, and soon the three of them were having a "pawing war". They laughed and forgot their sadness for awhile, and began to relax. When they got tired of that, Niru spoke up.

"I'm so glad you guys are my best friends," he said.

"We're glad you're ours, Niru," Siva said and her and Suvo licked Niru's ears.

Niru smiled. "I'm sorry that I've tried to run off lately. I just, wasn't thinking about anything except wanting to see my mom our pride again. I was being selfish and I'm sorry. I now know I have to be strong and watch over my future kingdom," Niru smiled, getting teary eyed.

"I understand, Niru. I forgive you," Siva said and licked his cheek.

"Same here, buddy," Suvo said and licked Niru behind his ear.

"Thanks. I love you guys," Niru said, nuzzling them.

"We love you too," Siva and Suvo said simultaneously.

They all laughed, and then settled down. Snuggled against each other, with Niru in the middle and Siva and Suvo on each side of him, the cubs rested up the remainder of the day.


	14. Chapter 13: When the Time is Right

The next morning, Simba and Nala woke the cubs.

Niru groaned and rubbed his eyes, feeling quite rested to his surprise. "Morning Grampa Simba, morning Grama Nala," Niru said letting his arms fall to his sides, hitting Siva and Suvo.

"Hmm?" Suvo asked.

"Hey! What?" Siva exclaimed.

"Sorry guys," Niru apologized, immediately moving his arms.

Suvo looked up at Simba and Nala. "What's going on?"

"Rafiki would like you three to meet him outside right away. He has something important to tell you," Simba replied in a serious voice.

"Yes, but first you must all get a quick bath," Nala added with a smile and a wink.

"Aww," the three of them groaned, rolling over on their stomachs and putting their paws over their eyes.

Simba sighed.

Nala chuckled. "Mom, Sarabi," Nala called out.

Two figures appeared within seconds from the opposite side of the cave, and stood on each side of Nala.

Nala raised her eyebrows to each lioness. "Go ahead," she smiled.

Sarabi bent down and picked up Suvo, who promptly let out a surprised yell and then sighed.

Niru felt Suvo being moved from his side and peered out through his paws just as Sarafina lifted Siva up in her mouth.

Niru groaned and sighed, remembering to obey his grandparents, and uncovered his paws as Nala scooped him up and brought him out of the cave into the cool morning air.

Nala calmly lay down under a medium sized tree a few yards from the cave entrance. She positioned her paws into a "cradle", and plunked Niru down into them. Nala quickly yet carefully began bathing her grandson with long strokes across his back to save time, which Niru didn't seem to mind. It was actually kind of relaxing to him. When she cleaned his arms, underarms, and paws, it tickled Niru and made him laugh out. Niru was just beginning to enjoy getting a bath, when Nala's rough, wet tongue ran across his face and mane tuft. Also getting his rear and underbelly groomed wasn't enjoyable for him either, and made him tense up and squirm. The squirming reflex caused him to almost jump out of her arms. However, she caught him just in time, having had experience with bathing Kiara.

"Calm down, Niru, you're done now," Nala smiled.

"Oh, sorry," he said, and shook off.

"It's alright. Now run along, you don't want to keep Rafiki waiting," she said, and nudged him in the direction where Rafiki was waiting.

Niru nodded and quickly scampered down the slope, leading to the back of Pride Rock.

"Niru, wait up!" Siva called out to him when he was half way to the bottom.

He turned back to look at her while his feet were still gaining speed as he approached the bottom. Still sleepy, he continued to stare at her as she came closer to him, wanting her to be near him.

THUMP! He ran right into Rafiki, startling the both of them.

"Niru, are you OK?" Suvo asked, as he and Siva skidded to a stop in front of Rafiki.

Niru became dazed for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened, when Rafiki picked him up, giving him a wake up call.

"Oh my," the old baboon chuckled, "You are just full of energy Prince Niru."

Niru stared at the old baboon's colorful face and toothy, friendly smile. He chuckled, embarrassed. "Sorry Rafiki, just didn't want to make you wait too long."

"Eets all right. Just make sure to look where you're going next time," he said putting the cub down and patting his head. Then he looked down at Suvo and Siva and patted their heads too.

"You OK?" Suvo asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Niru laughed quietly, still a little embarrassed.

"OK, well now dat everyone's here and awake now, I would like to introduce you to someone. Dis certain someone will help you become all dat you can be. Dis someone will train you in becoming strong and smart lions and lioness. You will learn hunting, self defense, and more about yourselves as you grow and mature into all dat you are to become," Rafiki concluded.

The cubs listened attentively with wide eyes and brains full of questions.

"Now, follow me and I will take you to meet dis special lion," Rafiki said as he got up and turned to the fields with a mountain in the far off distance. He set his walking stick an inch in front of him firmly on the ground, steadying himself. Then he stood up straight and began walking into the fields. The cubs obediently rose and followed behind him.

Once they were well into the fields, the cubs began whispering amongst themselves.

"What do you think he's like?" Siva asked.

"How often are we going to go see him? Every day do you think?" Suvo exclaimed, nervously.

"I wonder if we've seen him before?" Niru pondered.

Siva and Suvo gasped.

"Yeah! I didn't think about that!" Siva realized.

" Wonder what he looks like?" Suvo asked his sister.

"Yeah and what his name is!" Siva piped up.

The questions continued amongst the cubs for about fifteen minutes. Then the cubs began getting tired again, and lagged behind, having not eaten breakfast yet.

Rafiki sensed this and turned around to check on them. "Come on, keep up cubs, only a little more walking!" Rafiki encouraged.

The three cubs quickly picked up speed again, yearning for rest, and wanting to get to where they were going sooner so they could rest sooner. They whispered encouragement to each other to keep going, and just when they were about to collapse from hunger, thirst, and walking, their paws felt different. No, the earth beneath them felt different—it was different. It wasn't dry dirt anymore; it was soft, comforting grass, short bright green grass. There was a blanket of it all across the land in front of them. There was also a skinny, sinuous river that ran through the land, and beyond that, a tall, snow-capped mountain. Niru looked behind him quickly and gasped.

"Siva, Suvo, look!" he whispered.

They all stopped and turned.

"Whoa, we're—outside of the Pridelands," Siva said.

"I've never been this far before," Niru said partially worried and partially excited, as his eyes widened.

"Yeah I know. Look how far away Pride Rock is from here!" Suvo pointed.

"Come on, we're almost dere," Rafiki beckoned.

"It's OK, Rafiki. They can stop to rest here," a new strange voice called out.

The cubs gasped and turned around.

In front of them stood a strong, majestic, yet gentle looking lion. He had a bright golden yellow coat, which glistened in the sun, peach colored paws and underbelly, and rich, bright blue eyes accompanied by a light brown mane with golden streaks.

Niru cocked his head and looked from the lion to Suvo and Siva. He gaped at the resemblance between his best friends and the strange new lion.

Siva and Suvo were in more of a shock than Niru. Siva looked at her brother as she realized he was a miniature version of the lion that stood above them. Suvo continued to gape at the lion.

The lion, in return, gazed into Siva and Suvo's eyes his own widening, and a smile spreading across his face. "Suvo, Siva—is it really you?" he asked in awe.

"Uh," they both nodded, unsure of what to do or say.

"And Prince Niru, I presume?" he said in a gentle voice as he looked kindly at Niru.

"Yes. How'd you know my name? Why do you look exactly like Siva and Suvo? Who are you?" Niru prompted.

"Dis is who I told you about, Prince Niru," Rafiki spoke up, smiling to the new lion.

"So many questions young prince," the lion smiled down at him. "I came to pay homage to you at your ceremony, and Rafiki has told me all about you. I am related to Siva and Suvo because I am their father. My name is Kunta," he said.

Siva and Suvo let out a small, surprised noise and then fainted.

Niru turned to them and cried out. "Siva! Suvo!" He rushed to their aide, sniffing them to see what was wrong and was about to lick them to wake them up, when Kunta swiftly bent down and lifted Suvo by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh good heavens," Rafiki said and rushed over and scooped up Siva.

Kunta motioned for them to follow him to the river. Once there, he laid Suvo down under the shade of a tree on the riverbank. Rafiki did the same with Siva as Kunta trotted to the edge of the bank, stuck his paw in the fast moving current, and splashed his two cubs, along with Niru, who had just caught up with them and ran over by his two best friends.

Siva and Suvo awoke with a start, and sat up immediately. "Whoa, what happened?" they exclaimed at the same time, rubbing their foreheads and looking around. They gasped as the new lion came towards them.

Siva huddled next to her brother.

The lion's face became sad. "I'm sorry. My own cubs don't even know me, and worse, they're afraid of me," he muttered to himself and hung his head.

Niru came over and sat behind Suvo and Siva.

Suvo stood up. "Wait, so, are you really our father?"

The lion looked up as his face brightened. "Yes I am, and I'll prove it to you. You're mother is Vitani, and we met days after the Pridelanders and Outsiders became one pride again. She was hunting right about at the end of the field right there," he said pointing. "We caught each other's scents and introduced ourselves. We got to know each other better and wanted to become mates, and so we did, and then you two were born almost four months ago. It was the happiest day of my life, for I had never yet mated with anyone else more to the matter had cubs that had descended from me. It was a whole new experience, but since my duty was here, guarding the border of the savanna, I only got to see you once. But that was enough joy to last me forever," he smiled, his eyes tearing.

"What was it like seeing us as babies?" Siva asked suddenly.

"I remember looking into your sweet, innocent, beautiful sky blue eyes, seeing your fuzzy, golden colored fur dry as you became used to the world you are now in. Then your mother needed her rest, and I had to leave Pride Rock, as she had allowed me to come see you once, quickly, after she had given birth to you behind Pride Rock. I held you two in my gaze as long as I possibly could, and then I had to return to my duty on the border of the savanna. I knew though, that I would see you again one day. Today is that day," he said as tears of joy flowed from his eyes and fell to the ground to let his cubs embrace him.

Siva and Suvo gasped and began to cry too. "Daddy!" they cried together, and ran to him. They embraced, nuzzled, and licked each other for about five minutes.

"It's a blessing to see you two again, but we must get to your first lesson. That's the real reason why you're here after all," Kunta said lifting his head.

Near the jungle…

It was official. The pride had been walking for an entire day, as Queen Kiara's undying love and perseverance was generated throughout the pride and everyone fed off of each other's peserverance and energy to stay awake until they reached the jungle. Naturally, everyone felt and looked like zombies, but they continued to push on and burn up the fat calories from their 2-day meal of gazelle and antelope. They were now wandering in the same desert where young Simba had run through when he was chased away from his home by the hyenas. The sun beat down on their sleep-deprived bodies and soon began to "play" with their minds.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" a young lioness in the back of the pride groaned to herself.

Kiara, ears erect as always, spun around and growled. "We don't rest until we find Kovu, you know that, Bally!"

"But shouldn't we rest someplace cool and shady with water so we can be more alert?" Bally asked.

"She's got a point, your highness. Besides, if Kovu is with Uvok and his pride, we'll fall asleep trying to fight them," Vitani said.

"Yeah," the rest of the pride agreed.

Kiara blinked a couple times and shook her fur off to keep herself awake. "Vitani and Bally are right—we can't fall apart now. Now that we are one, we must stay that way and do what is best for our pride. I wasn't thinking about that earlier; I was too focused on getting Kovu back, but now I know that I can't get him back alone. Only all of us together can," Kiara smiled to her pride.

"Wow, you're a great queen, Kiara," a random lioness spoke up.

"Yeah!" the entire pride roared in agreement.

"Thanks everyone, I try. Now let's go find someplace shady to sleep," Kiara sighed happily.

"Hey look! A water hole!" a lioness shouted.

"Where?" Kiara shouted back.

"There!" Bally pointed excitedly ahead of them.

Kiara's face brightened. "Charge!" she yelled relieved.

Everyone roared happily as they ran towards the water hole.

Sanari was wandering through the borders of the jungle thinking about how to save her son, when she heard the Pridelander's roars. She gasped and ran out of the jungle and onto the scorching desert sand. She watched as the pride all leapt forward, one after another onto the sand.

"It's Kovu's pride!" Sanari said aloud, happily. Then she realized she must lead them out of the desert before Uvok and his pride sensed they were near. She ran across the dry, cracked earth, kicking up sand clouds as she ran towards the Pridelanders.

"Oww, what happened to the water?" Bally asked.

"Oh no, it was a mirage," Vitani realized.

"It wasn't real?" one lioness asked.

"No, it wasn't real," Sanari answered.

The whole pride turned their attention in the direction of the voice. When they saw Sanari, they leapt into defense position.

"Who are you?" Kiara asked, suspiciously.

Please, don't hurt me," Sanari began.

"Give us one good reason why?" Vitani growled.

"I'm not with Uvok's pride. I know where Uvok has taken your King Kovu. I can show you," Sanari spoke, standing her ground.

"How do you know who Kovu is?" Kiara asked.

"I'm his birthmother," Sanari replied. "I'll tell you the whole story, but you must follow me into the jungle for water so Uvok and his pride won't find you in this condition," Sanari said.

"Alright. Lead the way," Kiara nodded.

"Your majesty, is it really wise to believe her?" Vitani asked.

"She's our only hope of rescuing Kovu now. We have no other choice but to trust her. Besides, she's outnumbered," Kiara explained as she began walking.

The rest of the pride followed wearily.

"But what if she's leading us into a trap?" Bally shouted, becoming scared.

A quick rush of adrenaline flew through Kiara. She stopped, took a breath, and replied, "We have no other choice right now. Besides, we've got to have faith in the great kings to protect and guide us on our journey," Kiara encouraged her pride, and they continued walking.

Upon reaching the jungle, Sanari led them to a cold, clear water pond. After they all had a drink and splashed around to cool off, they all lay down in the soft cool grass on the bank of the pool protected by the shade of the tall, bountiful leaves of the large tropical trees.

Sanari began the story of Uvok.

Back in the Pridelands…

"Lesson?" Niru asked.

"What kind of lesson?" Siva question.

"What for?" Suvo piped up.

The trio was curious to know what Kunta would teach them and was eager to learn.

"Wow, so eager to learn this trio," Kunta said to Rafiki.

Rafiki chuckled. "Well, I see you can take it from here. Bye cubs, good day, Kunta," Rafiki said.

"Good day, Rafiki," Kunta said.

"Bye Rafiki!" the trio shouted together.

The wise old baboon once again disappeared into the grass to return to the Pridelands.

Kunta smiled as Rafiki left and turned back to the cubs sitting before him.

"Well, now that you're all here, let's get started. Stand up please," Kunta instructed.

The cubs' faces were bright and enthusiastic as they stood up, looking at their new mentor obediently.

"Today is your first lesson in learning to become successful lions and lioness. I will teach you everything you need to know as you grow from cubs to adolescents to adults. You will report here once a week, and during the week of your lesson you will be expected to practice what you have learned in the lesson that week," Kunta said in a calm yet serious voice.

"Also, every week when you come for your lesson, you will have five minutes before your lesson to relax, warm-up, or talk to me about something if you like. When the five minutes is over, I will call your names and you will line up in front of me like you are now, standing until I tell you otherwise. Alright?" Kunta finished.

"Yes sir," they answered.

"Good. Now let's get started!" Kunta smiled, invigorated, and walked over to a large boulder in the grass.

The cubs remained in their spots standing, and looked at Kunta.

He smiled. "You can come over now."

They quickly trotted over in front of him again.

"Now then, today's lesson is pouncing. One of the most important things us lions," he paused and looked at Siva. "And lionesses should know. Especially lionesses because they are the ones who do most of the hunting for a pride. Today we will start out with the basics and then repeat the lessons again when you are ready to move on to the next level of skill. Suvo, come up here on this boulder, please," Kunta asked.

"Ok," Suvo replied and crouched down, and sprung from the ground onto the boulder. Since its sides were smooth, it was hard to grab onto to climb up. Yet Suvo dug his claws into the rock and tightened his muscles to maintain his hold on it, and forced himself onto the flat top of it.

"Good job, Suvo. I'm glad to see you didn't give up and automatically look to me to lift you up, although I would if you couldn't have handled it, but I knew you could," Kunta congratulated him.

Suvo smiled proudly and sat up straight.

"Now Niru come over behind the rock," Kunta pointed to a spot a few feet away from the rock, so Niru was facing Suvo's back.

"Now, I want you to try to knock Suvo off the rock and onto the ground.

"Ok," Niru answered with a smile. This would be just like when they played together, he thought. He crouched down with his bottom sticking up in the air, and began to step forward when Kunta put a paw in front of him.

"Uh uh, Niru. I want you to pounce on him from where you're standing," he gently corrected him.

Niru got a worried look on his face and looked up at Kunta. "But it's too far in one jump," he said.

"Just try, Niru," Kunta said stepping aside again.

"Ok," Niru gulped. He took a deep breath, dug his claws into the ground, tensed his muscles, focused on Suvo, and sprang forward. He landed on the side of the rock and slid off onto the ground. He grunted and got up.

Suvo looked back at Niru, and sighed, relieved he hadn't gotten knocked off the rock yet.

"That was a good try for a cub without any previous training," Kunta smiled at Niru. "Now, let's try that again, only this time, I'll help you," he said.

Niru walked back over to his spot and got into his original pouncing position.

However, Kunta pressed Niru's protruding bottom down so it leveled with the rest of his body. This way, Niru would have more power and thrust to his pounce and would be able to hit his target.

"Stay low to the ground, Niru. Keep quiet," Kunta whispered to Niru.

"And, pounce!"

Niru's eyes widened at the command and he sprang forward. Limbs and arms outstretched as he flew through the air, Niru felt himself collide into Suvo's back and they both fell to the ground. Niru gasped, amazed at how far he had pounced and how well he had done it. "Wow," he whispered to himself.

"Yeah I'll say, now could you get off me, Niru?" Suvo groaned as he panted to recover from getting the wind knocked out of him.

"See? That is the proper way to pounce. That was great, Niru. Practice that way and you'll be hunting in no time," Kunta smiled and congratulated the cub.

Niru smiled proudly. He was on his way to becoming a true king.

The lesson continued as Suvo and Siva had their turns to pounce and Niru and Siva had their turns being pounced.

Worn out from the first day of training, the cubs headed home to eat and rest up the remainder of the day. When they returned, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were waiting for them and asked them how they liked it.

"Well, let's just say it was a work-out," Siva sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll all get better with practice, and the lessons will get easier as the weeks go on," Simba comforted them.

"Wow, you cubs are really strong and dedicated. Makes me proud to know you," Timon complimented.

"Me too," Pumbaa sniffled proudly.

Back in the jungle:

Sanari had finished her story at the part where she snuck into the Pridelands and distracted Niru and Nahara in an attempt to protect them when Uvok was attacking Kovu.

"So that's why you have those four slashes across your cheek," Kiara gasped.

"Yes. I know your son only did it out of self-defense and to try to protect my daughter, Nahara," Sanari nodded sadly, thinking of that horrible day.

"So that explains what happened to Nahara," Vitani said.

"I wish Niru knew this," Kiara sighed.

"Yes. I disguised my scent that day, so Uvok wouldn't know it was I when I came into the Pridelands the day Kovu was attacked. After he took Nahara from me and drove me from the pride, I ran away because he threatened to kill me if I ever came back. He took Nahara as revenge for letting Scar take Kovu from us years ago as his hand-chosen heir. A few days after I was exiled, I spied on his pride to see my baby one last time before I left the Savannah, and heard they were headed for the Pridelands now that Kovu was indeed king and Zira was gone. He planned to take back what was rightfully his that Scar had stolen from him so long ago, and make Kovu be king of our pride again, as he was originally destined to be. However, fate changed his life, and I heard you and Kovu's triumphant story from some animals, and I knew that he had a new home now and he was happy. News spread fast when you and Kovu had a son that was to be the new heir to the Pridelands. Uvok planned for his pride to cover themselves in mud and sneak into the Pridelands. Once there, they would use Nahara as a decoy so your son would find her and go tell Kovu, so he would walk right into Uvok's trap.

"Well not everything went according to his plan," Kiara said.

"Yes, I realized that when I saw Uvok, Kovu, Niru, and Nahara in the 'Shadowlands'," Sanari nodded.

"Wow," Vitani gasped. "I guess you are who you say you are if you know all this about Uvok tracing it back to the days of when Scar was in power."

Sanari sighed and nodded.

"So, how do we get Kovu back?" Kiara asked.

"Well, you could confront him with an ambush," Sanari suggested.

"But they already over powered us once, they can do it again," Bally cried.

"Well, all I know is where he is. I don't have a battle plan. I was trying to think of a way to rescue Kovu earlier before I heard your roars, but I couldn't come up with anything," Sanari frowned.

"Hmm," the pride looked at the ground and thought for a minute.

"If we stand together as one, we won't be overpowered. We've got to believe in each other and ourselves that together, we can triumph. Remember Rafiki's blessing," Kiara said.

All the lionesses nodded.

Just then the leaves around them rustled.

Kiara gasped.

"What is it your highness?" Sanari asked.

"Did you hear leaves rustling?" Kiara asked suspiciously.

Just then a monkey screeched and jumped out of a tree and into another.

Kiara sighed relieved.

At Uvok's jungle kingdom…

A young lioness named Shetani ran up to Uvok, panting.

"Your Majesty!"

"What is it, Shetani?" Uvok asked alarmed. He looked over at his son who was sleeping peacefully in the warm, sunlit grass.

"The Pridelanders are in the jungle, with Sanari!" she yelled.

Kovu made a noise and turned over in his sleep.

"Will you keep it down?" he glared at her. He glanced at Kovu as he stirred in his sleep. "Sanari," he growled. "I know she's helping them. I should've known they'd come here, which is why I have a plan of attack," he said in a hushed tone.

"Ooh, very good your Majesty," Shetani grinned evily.

"Yes. Quick, gather the lionesses for a meeting here, and be quiet about it! We don't want to wake the prince now, do we?" he glared at Kovu.

"Yes sire!" Shetani said and ran off.

The Pridelanders with Sanari planned to sleep where they were in the jungle. At dawn the next morning, they would put their plan into action. The Pridelanders would stand guard in an ambush set-up around Uvok's pride to distract them while Kiara found Kovu and got him to escape in the jungle where Sanari would lead him to safety. Then Kiara would signal to her pride to escape.

The next morning, they were in for quite a shock. Uvok's pride had the same attack plan as them, only they were surrounded first!

Kiara opened her eyes and saw narrow bright green eyes above her. She smiled and yawned sleepily. "K-Kovu?"

"Good morning," a sinister voice chuckled.

Kiara gasped and then her eyes widened. Before she could yell for help, Uvok knocked her unconscious. At that moment, the rest of the lionesses in Uvok's pride struck a Pridelander until all the Pridelanders were unconscious. Then their bodies were dragged to the same field of flowers Kovu had been dragged to when he awoke in the jungle a day ago.

When they awoke, they all looked around curiously and inhaled the intoxicating scent of the "hypnotizing flower" as it was commonly called by everyone who knew it's name. Fortunately it only grew in a small field in a particular part of the jungle, and it only caused temporary memory loss if inhaled once for a number of hours.

However, the blows the Pridelanders took to their heads while they were asleep or half-asleep caused them to have mild concussions plus the scent of the flower would affect their memory loss for about a month. By that time, Uvok would already have them living in his jungle kingdom and they would be kept prisoners there until they died—that was his revenge on everyone who kept his son from him all these years.

Uvok and Kovu stood above them, looking down at them. "Come into my jungle kingdom," Uvok said.

"Yeah it's really cool! It's got a waterfall and pool and everything you want!" Kovu said eagerly, his memory blurred for about a month also.

The Pridelanders were intrigued and eagerly followed, also acting like cubs once again.

During the next month, Niru, Suvo, and Siva grew stronger with practice everyday from their lessons with Kunta. They were also coping a lot better, especially Niru, with the absence of their mothers and father for Niru.

In the jungle, the Pridelanders and Kovu's memories were coming back and Uvok wasn't about to let his son and the pride who kept Kovu from him get away. He'd lost Kovu once, and he wasn't about to lose him again.

"Good morning, enemies," Uvok said sarcastically to Kiara's pride one morning.

They all groaned and rubbed their heads.

Uvok chuckled malevolently and walked around them casually.

"Hey, where am I again?" Bally asked, looking around the jungle kingdom.

"Wait, weren't we suppose to be looking for something?" one lioness asked.

Vitani whispered nervously to Kiara. "Kiara, your highness, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Vitani. I'm trying to remember something, but I can't remember what it is," Kiara said worriedly, rubbing her head.

"Good morning, la—

Kovu paused as Vitani and Kiara turned to look at him.

"There's something very familiar about you…" Vitani gasped as her memory began to come back.

"Yes, there is. You remind me of this time I…" Kiara trailed off as her memory too came back. She was reminded of when she met Kovu again as an adult in the Pridelands when he rescued her from the fire. She gasped as more memories that came after that meeting flooded back to her, up to when she fell asleep in the jungle a month ago after Sanari had told them the story about Uvok. "Kovu!" she cried and pounced on him, nuzzling and licking him joyfully.

Kovu's memory was also re-awakened by seeing Kiara's face and her pouncing on him. The memory of them looking into a pool and their reflections merging flashed in his mind. "We are one," he said softly. "Kiara!" he began returning her nuzzles and licks immediately.

"It's King Kovu!" Bally yelled and ran over to him and Kiara.

"Kovu!" Vitani cried out and followed Bally.

Soon all the Pridelander lionesses were crowded around Kovu and Kiara.

"What?" Uvok glared at the scene and snarled.

"Their memories have returned. They're going to take him away again. Not if I can help it," he growled to himself.

The lionesses of Uvok's pride also saw the scene and realized that the Pridelanders memories had come back.

Uvok ran over to them. "Quick, attack them now while they're off guard! And be sure to guard Kovu from them!" he commanded. "Now go!" he snarled.

The lionesses charged and took the Pridelanders by surprise. However, they quickly got on their paws again and fought back.

Kovu cried out as Kiara was knocked away from him and a circle was formed around him. He roared and lashed out at the lionesses while the Pridelanders lashed out on the outside of the circle.

As the lionesses that were guarding Kovu were being attacked on both sides of their bodies, it was too much, and slowly they began to go down.

Uvok stood on top of the waterfall, watching and shouting out attacks, when suddenly, he was shoved from the top and fell into the pond, splashing everyone, causing the battle to come to a halt. Along with him fell his attacker, Sanari.

Uvok growled, coughed up water, and looked into the face of his attacker. He froze and his eyes widened as his former mate glared at him with dark orange eyes. He growled, "Sanari."

"You really have gone off the edge this time, Uvok. First you yell at me, hurt me, and drive me from my own pride, me, your own queen! Then, when we finally have a second cub after 4 years, you take her away from me, and now you've taken your own son away from his pride, home, and family. Don't you see what you're doing? You're taking what means most to your own son and destroying it. Or your taking your own son away from what he loves. It's a vicious cycle you've created, Uvok. Only you can end it, make it right," her voice softened. "Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do," Sanari said, referring to when Scar hand chose Kovu.

Uvok was silent for a moment. All the lionesses watched him to see what he would do.

"You're right, Sanari," he began softly. " I will make things right, I won't blame myself for something I didn't do, and I will end this vicious cycle," suddenly he began to glare at her and bared his teeth. "Starting with getting rid of you!" he lunged at Sanari in the water before she had time to try to swim away. He dug his claws into her shoulders.

She roared in pain as Uvok shoved her under the water, drowning her quickly.

"No!" Kovu cried out as he ran towards the water.

"Kovu no it's a trap!" Kiara yelled.

Then Uvok pulled Sanari's body out of the water and dragged it onto the bank. He dropped it in front of Kovu.

"She got what she deserved," Uvok said.

Kovu gaped at the sight. Then he felt like puking as he fell to the ground and mourned his birth mother's death.

The rest of the Pridelanders hung their heads in sorrow, and the remainder of Uvok's pride did the same. Only Uvok himself remained standing still with a blank stare on his face as he looked at his ex-mate's lifeless body.

Back in the Pridelands…

The days turned to weeks, weeks to months, until one full year had passed. Niru, Siva, and Suvo had grown a lot, but were still cubs for another year. However, some changes were in store for them, as they would soon find out.


End file.
